


Who Said College Was Easy

by JaeFarron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, F/M, G!P, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeFarron/pseuds/JaeFarron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life gets tough when you're a pregnant college student.</p><p>(Modern, AU)<br/>WARNING: This story will contain sexual scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had an idea for a cute funny story, I know its short but my first few chapters are like that when I write. And I know, it is SO different from my other story, but I wanted to write both a light fic to balance the angsty, action packed one. I hope you enjoy, please leave comments and such, good or bad they help me improve my writing! 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing in omegaverse, I've seen others write in it and thought I'd give it a shot.
> 
> (Read end comments please!)

“Oh my God, Oh shit, Oh fuck, God fucking damn it.” The stupid pee stick’s verdict stares excitedly at me.

_Pregnant!_

“FUCK!” **_bang bang bang_**

“Asami, are you okay? What’s going on in there?”

“Nothing mom! Just- burned myself with my straightener.”

“Honey, please be careful.” Asami sighs and sits on the toilet, head in her hands.

“My parents are going to kill me,” Asami whispers to herself. “What am I going to do?” Asami puts the pregnancy test back in the box and hides it in her green canvas backpack, before slowly getting dressed for the day. She’s wearing a red skirt, a grey Ramones t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a gold necklace, her Amish styled hat and black ankle converse. She puts on her red lipstick, her Clubmaster Ray-Bands with gold accents, and heads to her car. Asami decides to takes the long way to campus taking time to formulate a plan.  These past two weeks, she was sick non-stop, and for shits and giggles, decided she’d take a pregnancy test. She now regrets that decision, and is just a confused mess. Her instincts are causing excitement over being pregnant, but everything else is just terrified and stressed. “What am I going to do I’m only 21, a junior in my first semester in college, AND on top of that I’m an engineering major, and the captain of the cheerleading team. I don’t have time or a stable life for a child.”  She scolds herself.

“To tell the sire or not to tell the sire? THAT really is the fucking question.” Asami says to herself. “Yeah, I have to, it’s the right thing to do.” _After practice,_ Asami decides. She parks her car on the far parking lot, in between the theatre/ music building and the science building. Asami decides to use the back entrance so she can see what events are happening in the field that the science building, three dorms and the business and law building surround.  She can already tell there will be a lot of people over there enjoying the day. Just as Asami rounds the corner, she gets a whiff of a familiar ocean scent, mixed with other very familiar scents.

 _OH SHIT it’s Korra._ Just as she suspected, Korra is playing catch with Mako and Bolin in the field, she wearing a blue Republic City University Softball t-shirt, the sleeves are pushed up so you can see her blue, tribal arm band tattoo, perfectly complementing her dark skin. She’s wearing white joggers, and blue and grey high top vans. The brothers are both wearing their Rugby uniforms and cleats, _they must have a game today_. Asami makes a quick U-Turn and heads toward the front of the building. _Just kidding I’m going to tell Opal first, THEN the sire…maybe._

Asami gets to the classroom 5 minutes early,

 ** _‘Opal what are you doing after 12:30?’_** Asami texts

**_‘Nothing, probably lunch’_ **

**_‘THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!’_ **

**_‘…okay, okay, I’ll be outside the classroom when you’re done class…. Oh, and no panicking <3’_ **

**_‘Thank you!’_ **

After a few minutes the other students file in and take their seats, her first two classes are Thermodynamics and Mechatronic and Robotic Design, which are her favorite classes. But today she just can’t focus on anything but the discovery she made this morning. She looks out the window, which just happens to give her the best view of her best friends playing ball. All three are laughing and running after each other instead of actually throwing the ball. Seeing them have fun causes Asami to smile slightly. However, she could really only focus on Korra. Her short hair blowing in the wind, same old carefree crooked smile. That damn smile can make any Beta or Omega fall head over heels for her. Hell, Alphas too. _That damn smile is going to get her in trouble one of these days…OH WAIT! It already has. Stupid cute Korra._ She shakes the thoughts out of her head, they are both dating other people, but there has always been some kind of spark between them.

“Asami, could you please come to the front and finish this problem for us?” Asami nods and walks to the board, being pulled out of her thoughts by her professor.

\--------------

 

“Alright everyone have a good day.” The professor says allowing everyone to leave.

“Hey ‘Sami!”

“Hi Opal.” Asami says not meeting her friend’s eyes.

“That bad, huh?” Asami nods. Opal puts an arm around Asami’s neck, they decide to go to the roof of the computer science building, which is in front and to the right of the science building. On the roof is a small garden and some benches that overlooks the clock tower and a small part of the campus.

“So what’s wrong?” Asami puts her head in her hands. “Asami Sato, how long have we been friends?”

“Since we were eight.” Asami sighs.

“Exactly and we’ve never had secretes, you know you can trust me.”

“I know” Asami sighs again looking at Opal, “It’s just hard to say.”

“Wanna text it to me?” Asami shakes her head no.

“Okay, here it goes. But you have to promise not to get mad or yell.”

“I won’t”

“You promise?”

“I won’t just tell me damn it!” Opal pleads. Asami laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Alright…Opal…. I’m, uh, pregnant.” Opal just says nothing, her eyes widen and her jaw drops to the floor. She stays like that for what seems like ten minutes.

“Opal say _something_.”

“Who’s the sire? It’s Mako right?” Asami bites her lip and lowers her head.

“Mako and I have never, ya know,” She admits.

“No. _fucking._ Way. WHO IS IT?!”

“Korra.”

All Opal could do is stare, but after about five minutes she bursts out laughing.

“Opal! You’re not supposed to laugh!” Asami wipes at her eyes swatting at Opal, she’s kind of glad Opal’s reaction is so positive, it helps lower her stress a bit.

“Of all the people, it would be Korra who’d get you into this situation. I must say, after thinking about it, I’m not surprised it’s her.”

“I don’t think best friends are supposed to get each other pregnant Opal.”

“Who cares, she’s like the strongest alpha I’ve ever met, so it makes sense, and you two have been inseparable since you first met. Also you’re an Omega.”

“So are you damn it.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I’ve had my struggles trying not to fall into Korra’s trap, I admit, but I’m also not the one who has had feelings for her.”

“I’ve never had feelings for her!”

“Mhm, whatever you say. But, how did this happen?”

“Want the long story, or short?”

“Is that even a question? Long, of course!”

Asami sighed.

“Ok well remember four weeks ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for the support they have given me and the best wishes, it means so much. It also gives me motivation. Not to worry I will still be doing the other fic as well, I have the new chapter done, it just needs to be edited!
> 
> Thank you guys for everything  
> ~Jae


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: slight NSFW
> 
> Just a warning I have never written smut before so what I have may not be that good, but bare with me, I'm trying. Also I recommend listening to the songs while reading, it might put you in the mood of the story. But anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and as always, leave a comment good or bad it helps my writing.
> 
> I choose the songs I did in the story, because every college party I've been to played these song so I'm using them haha  
> Korra's nickname for Asami sounds like: (Pronounced S-AH-MS)  
> Also please excuse any typos, and for some reason the posting is acting up but it doesn't seem to be messing with the actual work.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok well remember four weeks ago when we threw that huge ass party at my place, while my parents were on a business trip?”

“Yes! Oh, that was the party of the century, everyone was so wasted!”

“Exactly…”

 ~~

**- 4 weeks earlier-**

"Opal this is the worst but most amazing idea ever." Asami says excitedly putting the last of the lights up.

Yup! Just make sure to hide all valuables.”

“Don’t worry the guest house is safe."

"Alright, so there’s 3 beer pong tables, there’s three funnels, the stereos are set up for Korra, there’s 40 pizzas, there’s about 500 solo cups by the door and there’s a shit ton of water bottles. You've already put up all the lights and black lights, so everything is all set up!"

"Perfect! I can’t wait."

"When’s the gang coming?" Opal asks putting on the last bit of her makeup.

"They're all on their way. Mako and Bolin are driving together, they're also bringing the kegs, and Korra is bringing Jinora and Kai…And  _Kuvira_."

 "Wow, bitter much?" Opal says shaking her head. 

 "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

 "Really ‘Sami? You didn’t just muster as much hate as you possibly could just now? Besides, you had your chance, I told you to dump Mako but noooooo I care too much, pssh care too much my ass, you and Mako are just as compatible as Korra and Mako, or Kuvira for that matter."

 "Wow, and I’m bitter? Besides I do really care for Mako."

 "Look ‘Sami, I just can’t stand how pathetic you and Korra are."

 “GUYS!!!” They turn at the sudden interruption.

 BOLIN!” Both yell excitedly as they are lifted into the Beta’s back breaking hug as Bolin spins them around.

 “Bolin, we just saw you like 3 hours ago.” Opal says with a laugh.

 “Yea, could you let go? I think my spine is shattering.” Asami says straining to breathe. 

 “Stop breaking our girlfriends, bro,”

 “You look amazing, babe” 

“Thanks Mako.” Asami is wearing a red sundress, black heels and gold jewelry, Opal is wearing a green sundress with black accents, white heels, and silver jewelry. They decided they wanted to wear the same thing, in their own preferred colors. Bolin was wearing a pink Ralph Lauren polo, tan shorts and brown Sperrys. Mako is wearing a red button up and black jeans and black combat boots. 

“Could you guys take those to guest house?” Asami says pointing to the kegs.

 “Well look what we have here!” Asami knew just by her warm scent that her best friend had arrived. Asami spins around with a wide smile. Korra is wearing a light blue button up with a grey bowtie, grey suspenders, tan pants with the legs rolled up a bit and red vans.

“KORRA!!” everyone yells!! Everyone goes in for a group around Korra, Asami being closest to her was able to get the full force of her hug as everyone squeezes themselves together in a giant friend lump. Asami has no choice but to lean against Korra and enjoy the sound of the alpha's laughter and scent causing her own scent to flare up.

 “Ugh Asami, really?” Opal whispers in Asami’s ear.

 “Shut up Opal, I can’t help it!”

 “Hey guys, get in here!” Bolin calls the others over. The main squad consists of Korra, Asami, Opal, Mako and Bolin and then there is the side squad, those who aren’t apart of the squad yet but are still good friends. Sadly, for Asami, Kuvira is one of them. 

 As they all separate Korra goes up the stairs to the overhanging balcony that looks down over the large space.  She sets up her music when a swarm of college kids arrive,

 “Is this the right place?” one of them asks.

“YES! COME ON IN!!” The guests all cheer, whoop and high five grabbing their cups on the way in. There are about 140 Betas, 50 Alphas but only 10 Omegas including Asami and Opal. There are a low number of Alphas and Omegas compared to Betas. For every 2 Alphas or every 1 Omega there are 6 betas. Once everyone has a drink Korra turns the volume high as it could go,  _good thing 'Asami built these stereos, because they would be destroyed by the end of the night,'_ Korra thinks to herself. The first song she puts on is U guessed it by OgMaco. As the music starts everyone yells an “eyyy!" at Korra’s song choice before swaying to the rhythm. Right before the drop, Korra turns the bass up high, causing the whole house to vibrate.  _I should have known she would put on her ratchet playlist_ , Asami chuckles to herself.  Asami looks at Korra who is rapping the whole song bouncing to the music with some frat guys, her arms wrapped around their necks.  Asami shakes her head with a smile before she goes to walk around saying hello to her guests and taking time to laugh with a group of girls from her engineering class over dorky engineering jokes. As everyone gets settled, the gang starts drinking, Mako and Bolin are playing beer pong using shots of gin, rather than beer. Which, they made Asami take four shots of that god awful liquid, then gave her a large cup of jungle juice to wash it down, trying to get her drunk as quick as possible. 

Asami makes her over to Korra with a cup of juice, making sure to get the orange Gatorade since that’s her favorite.

 “Want to leave your phone? You can put it in the lock box attached to the stereo.” Korra nods with a smile.

 “Thanks!” Korra grabs the full cup of juice Asami gave to her. “Oh shit it’s the orange kind!” Korra says after taking a sip. Asami smiles, before dropping her jaw when Korra chugs the entire drink in one go.

 “KORRA! You are going to kill yourself! There’s Everclear in there!” Asami scolds.

"Psshh,” Korra waves the comment away, “Don’t forget I am half Cherokee, that shit's like water.”

 “If you say so Korra, but don’t come crying to me when you get alcohol poisoning.” Asami says with a laugh.

“Hey Korra I brought you a drink,” Kuvira steps next to Korra possessively, “hello Asami.”

 “Sweet another one!” Korra says excitedly taking the cup from Kuvira.

 “Hey.” I say with a nod. “KORRA! God damn it! I said not to chug that!” Asami scolds noticing there’s no liquid in the cup just as she crushes it against one of the football players head, all laughing like idiots. 

 “Oh ‘Sams-”

 “ ** _CHUG CHUG CHUG!”_**  They look over at the commotion, to see a pair of white heels in the air.

 “OPAL IS DOING A KEG STAND!” Korra yells before rushing down the stairs. Asami grabs her phone to record Opal when they reach her, joining the chant. 

 "WOOOOOO!” Everyone cheers when they put her down. A guy holds up his phone to the crowd “15 seconds! Who can do better?”

 “HELL YEA!” Korra yells accepting the challenge pushing to the keg with jungle juice in it. 

 “WHHATT! SHE’S CHUGGIN' JUICE!!” That causes more people to swarm over. They are about to bend over to lift her legs, when she waves her hand.

 “I got this.” She gives the nozzle to the guy to her right. She lifts herself into a handstand over the keg, the guy puts the nozzle to her lips. She shows off by doing a few pushups on the keg.

Everyone in the party starts to count the seconds. She drops her legs after a few seconds. “75 SECONDS!!” The whole party erupts in cheers. Kuvira walks over to Korra and pulls her up for a kiss. Asami makes a disgusted noise and turns away while everyone continues to cheer. She looks at Opal who gives her a knowing look. 

 "Shut up Opal.” Opal just laughs at Asami’s pouting. Thankfully the gang’s theme song comes on. By this time Korra is drunk as fuck same goes for the rest of the group and the rest of the party. At the sound of the song’s intro, Korra pushes Kuvira away quickly running over to Opal and Asami.

 “Sorry Kuv… SQUAAD!” Korra yells and grabs Opal and Asami by the hands, Mako and Bolin run to the call. They all circle up, wrapping their arms around each other in a huddle, bouncing up and down to shout the first lyrics before the rest of the party joins them.

 “I DON’T FUCK WITH YOU!” They all rap to the lyrics. They all dance together, Kai, Jinora and Kuvira joining in. Asami dances with Mako, Opal with Bolin and Korra with Kuvira. However, Korra and Asami would constantly steal glances at each other. Both impressed and slightly turned on by their sensual dancing. After two songs Kuvira and Mako excuse themselves for a smoke break. Kuvira had to basically drag Mako outside, he was swaying so badly.

 “Wanna come with, Korra?” Kuvira asks glaring at Asami a bit, worried to leave them alone together.

 “Nah, I’m good.” Korra waves.

“Bo’ and I are gonna go somewhere private” Opal winks at Asami, who just laughs and shakes her head.

 “Jinora let’s go set off fireworks.” Kai says as he runs out the door behind Kuvira and Mako.

“Kai wait!!” Jinora says chasing after Kai. Leaving Korra and Asami on the floor, they stand next to each other quietly, they know they shouldn’t be left alone together, everyone who knows them knows this, it usually doesn’t end as either expects.  _I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or what but I can’t keep my eyes off of her_ , they both think to themselves. Korra meets Asami’s eyes as Skin by Rihanna comes on, giving into temptation:

 “Wanna dance?” Korra asks with a smirk.  Asami just wraps her arms around Korra’s neck getting close.  _Oh, Korra I feel sorry for you, you are going to get the tease of your life._ Asami thinks evilly to herself. Asami runs her lips over Korra’s ear sending a shiver down her spine. Asami presses their bodies together and grinds her hips into Korra’s to the beat of the sensual music. Korra slides her hands down Asami’s sides and on to her waist. Asami runs her hands through Korra’s hair before turning around and like the rest of the hormone crazed college kids, twerks and grinds into Korra who is holding Asami's hips tightly to her own, grinding into her. After some time Korra can’t contain her scent from flaring, luckily the majority of the people in the house dancing to this song can’t control their scents, so Korra’s isn’t noticeable unless you were in Asami’s position. The alcohol is making Korra's self-control fly out the window. Asami feels Korra’s alpha anatomy press against her. Her breath hitches as Korra groans in her ear.  Asami turns back around and rubs her hands over Korra’s defined abs. She bites her lips at how much Korra is trying to regain her composure. They both lean in, lips ghosting over each other, begging to finally meet.

**_PEW PEW..... POP! POP! POP! Ssssssssssss_ **

 “It looks like Kai found the fireworks,” Korra says as they jump apart. She adjusts her pants as her limb goes away. “Let’s go see!” Korra says with a smile as she grabs Asami’s hand. 

They go out the back door and walk towards the Sato estate. As they enter and lock the door, they hear moans coming from Opal’s room. Korra pokes her head in and yells “WHATAREYOUDOING?!” very loudly before quickly slamming the door shut running to the safety of Asami’s room, both laughing at the muffled “God damn it Korra, I’m going to kill you!” 

 They make it to Asami’s room which is facing away from the guest house, but the balcony is large enough for them to lean against the banister to watch the fireworks. They watch in silence watching the colors flash in the air, each with a different pattern. Asami stands close to Korra arms touching softly. 

“They’re beautiful,” Asami says in awe. 

“Yea, but not as beautiful as you.” Korra says, Asami looks at Korra, with a smile.

“You’re a dork,” Asami says softly as they gaze at each other for a few more minutes. And with the pop of another firework, Asami and Korra pull each other into a deep, passionate, desperate kiss. Grabbing at each other’s clothing, kissing each other like it was their last moment on Earth. Korra runs her hands down Asami’s back and grabs her ass firmly, causing Asami to moan into the kiss. Out of nowhere Asami goes into heat, like kissing Korra turned it on like a switch. Korra breaks the kiss and moves her nose to Asami’s neck inhaling deeply. Licking at the spot her neck meets her shoulder leaving a small bite. Korra pushes them back into the room, tearing off Asami’s dress with a growl. Asami whimpers as the heat increases her desperate need for her Alpha. Korra starts to unbutton her shirt, but Asami with no more patience left to give, takes the bow tie from Korra and rips Korra’s shirt open, Asami undoes and removes Korra’s belt and pants before pulling her into another heated kiss. They grind into each other craving skin contact. Soon Asami starts to feel Korra’s appendage return. She strips Korra of her sports bra and slides her hand under her boxers to grab ahold of what she craves. Korra moans a growl into Asami’s neck at the contact. Korra pulls off Asami’s bra and pushes her onto the bed. Korra takes in the sight of Asami before leaning over her kissing her again. Another firework pops in the distance.   _Wait….Asami?!_  Korra is able to think straight for a moment as she shakes her head.

 “Asami, you just went into heat.” Korra says slowly feeling like the words might betray her at any second. “Asami, look at me.” Korra holds Asami’s face in front of hers getting her to focus.

 “Korra what’s happening?”

“You’re in heat. Were you supposed to get it this month? It’s April.” Asami stares at Korra before finally nodding.

 “I didn’t expect it to happen today.” Asami weakly manages to say.

 “We should stop.” Korra says as she starts to pull away.

 “Korra, please.  I need you. I want this.” Asami pleads holding Korra to her.

 “But we’re both drunk ‘Sams.”  _Maybe we shouldn’t._  The thought passes through Asami's head.

 “I’m sober enough to know what I want and I want you Korra. Please?”  _She’s right, I am sober enough to know that I need this._ Korra thinks to herself.  _I need her._ Korra nods. Asami allows herself to get lost in her hormones, as Korra gets lost in Asami’s scent, inhaling deeply. She leans over Asami, biting into her neck before ripping off her thong allowing themselves to be completely naked. Korra grabs her member lining it up with Asami’s entrance. Korra looks at her asking for permission. Asami nods biting her lip. Korra leans over her again bringing her into another kiss as Korra thrusts into her, a loud moan erupting from their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into a detailed sex scene because I have no experience with writing them so I cut it, but down the road I might give it a shot if you guys think it would be a good idea! 
> 
> Songs used/ Korra's ratchet playlist:
> 
> U guessed it by Og Maco  
> I don't fuck with you by Big sean  
> (The other songs I would add to that is:  
> Flashing lights by Kanye  
> Partition by Beyonce  
> Lifestyle by Rich gang  
> Swerve by I love Makonnen)  
> Skin by Rihanna
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a couple weeks since the last chapter, finals are coming up and I was also trying to figure out where I wanted to take the story. 
> 
> I was a little tired when I wrote this chapter, so please excuse any mistakes or just the shitty chapter in general.  
> However, I hope you enjoy anyway! Please leave comments, it helps me improve!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> A little side note: When I talk about temperature I use Fahrenheit. Also, sorry about the shorter chapter.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What! That’s it? I want more details!” Opal says pouting.

“Opal, no.”

“Oh, Come on! I'll take anything. This was your first time! And to lose your virginity to an Alpha, you brave, brave woman.” Opal says patting Asami on the back. Usually Alphas are wild in bed, although Omegas prefer sex with Alphas, being with a Beta first is like easing your way up, however many Omegas go straight for Alphas. 

“Opal, why would I tell you the details of the sex, that’s private.” Asami rolls her eyes.

“I told you about my first time!”

“Ugh Fine!…. We did it… about 5 more times before we were both, ya know, exhausted. We, also, kinda, broke my bed and desk in the process.” Asami says with a small blush, messing with her fingers out of embarrassment. “But that’s ALL you’re getting out of me!”

“That’s why you got a new ones before your parents came home!” Opal laughs. 

“Oh hush.”

“…How was she?” She says, her smile so contagious Asami can't help but join in.

“Outstanding.”

“Oh I bet, I wish Bo’ was an Alpha sometimes… But I CAN’T believe you went into heat,” Opal snaps her fingers, “like that.

“I knew I was supposed to get it that week, but I didn’t think it would be that day! If I had known I would’ve been more careful.”

“Maybe, but you still would’ve fucked her.”

“Opal!”

“Did she,” Opal waves her hand in the air, “ya know.” 

Asami just stares at her quizzically. 

“You know!…did she….tie the knot.” Opal says wiggling her eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

“Opal! Fucking hell!” Asami smacks her friends arm in disbelief.

“What!  I wanna know! ” Opal says giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“Only once,” she says with a glare, “it happened the last time we had sex that night. Anyway as I was saying…”

 

**\- 4 weeks earlier-**

_‘Ugh my head is pounding’_

Korra thought as she looks around the side of the room she’s facing, trying to remember what happened and how she ended up here. She can’t help the feeling that the room was very familiar but she couldn’t figure out why she felt that way. 

_‘What the hell happened last ni-‘_

Before Korra can finish her thought she feels something in the bed shift beside her in bed. 

_‘Oh shit, oh shit, please be Naga’_

Korra slowly turns over to see long dark hair splayed over the pillows.

 _'Oh it’s just Asami’_ Korra thinks to herself, turning back over.

“ASAMI!?” Korra shoots out of bed feeling a draft over her naked body, realizing she was in Asami’s room, in Asami’s bed…WITH Asami! NAKED! Asami jumps up from sleep as she looks around for the source of the loud noise. Asami’s eyes widen as her gaze lands on Korra trying to cover herself up with the sheet she ripped off the bed.

“Asami! What’s going on? Why are we…naked?” Korra questions worriedly.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing, I barely remember anything from last night.” Asami composes herself from the initial shock of being woken up by a naked, frantic Korra. Asami looks around trying to pull back any memory from that night.

“Aw, I liked that dress.” Asami says spotting the destroyed dress next to Korra’s torn shirt.

“You are awfully calm about this whole thing.” 

“Well one of us has to be.” Asami says going over to her dresser, taking out a white Arctic Monkeys crop top, which exposes her toned stomach, the tail of her dragon tattoo on her left hip and small black bird tattoo on her right hip, completing her simple outfit with fitting black joggers. She grabs another of Korra’s favorite RCU softball t-shirts with Korra's name and Jersey number on the back, number 15, and a pair of sweatpants she likes to leave at Asami’s place. Korra changes silently, While Asami runs her hands through her hair. Once she’s satisfied she turns to look at Korra, noticing she’s being watched. 

“Come sit next to me.” Asami says tapping the spot next to her on the bed. Korra puts a bit of distance between herself and Asami. Asami just rolls her eyes and moves closer making their legs touch.

“Korra, I still can't recall all the details of what happened, but by the scent in the room and how naked we woke up, I can tell we had sex. Knowing that I don’t regret anything. Korra, you’re my best friend and I really care about you. I don’t want this to come between us. Or make us awkward. And to be honest, I'm glad I lost my virginity to you.” Korra breaths a sigh of relief. 

“I feel the same way ‘Sams. I figured we had as well and I was worried you’d be upset. I was worried for a second, I might lose you. But I'm glad I lost my v-card to you too. Korra scratches the back of her head with a slight blush.

“Korra, we’ve known each other for years now, you know it’d take a lot for me to leave.” Asami stands and kisses Korra’s cheek, causing her blush to darken. “By the way, I want those clothes back, they’re my favorites.” Asami teases. “Let’s go check on the house. Shall we?” Korra nods, following Asami to the kitchen for water before heading to the guest house. There was music still playing, but softly, Korra was surprised her phone didn’t die. 

 **Kuvira 2:00am:**  Where are you?

 **Kuvira 2:15am** : I’m going to take Mako home then Kai and Jinora.

 **Mom 8:45am** : Let us know when you’re on your way home!

 **Kuvira 9:30am:**  I hope you’re alright... And not with Asami.

 Korra sighs and shows Asami the texts. Who rolls her eyes before checking her phone, noticing two texts from Mako letting her know he’s home and misses her.

“Do we tell them?” Korra asks hesitantly.

“We might have to, I know how guilty you get.” Korra rests her head on Asami’s shoulder. “Also I don’t think we can hide these bites.” Asami taps her neck, before grazing her fingers over the bites she also left on her favorite alpha. “Also you can’t lie to save your ass.”

“What!? That’s not true, AND I can wear a turtle neck! Even though those things are hideous.”

“Korra.” Asami shakes her head “First of all, bites take about an extra 3 weeks to fade, unlike hickies and second, you get hot in 20 degree weather. There is no way you’d be able to wear a turtle neck for a month.”

“You’re right.” Korra laughs and pulls Asami into a hug. “This is going to suck… how about we see how long it takes for them to notice the bites, and if neither do then we won't say anything.”

“If you can hold your guilt down, it's worth a try.” The problem is Korra doesn't really feel guilty about having sex with Asami. Sure she kinda feels bad about betraying Kuvira but she is kind of happy she was with Asami.

"Maybe they'll forgive us if they find out."

“Maybe...I need to go buy new furniture before my parents get home.” Asami says making Korra blush again.

 

  **-Now-**

 “You two are so cute it's disgusting. But why didn’t you tell me any of this earlier!?” Opal says with a hint of jealousy.

“Opal, you know you’d tell Bolin who can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

“True.”

“So, they found out about a week ago, Kuvira was at Korra's practice and she saw the bites. We were so close to getting away with it.”

“Well I guess she forgave her, huh.”

“Yeah, but you know how much she hates me, so she made sure to tell Mako. And trying to explain going through a drunken heat to Mako is a challenge. Actually, trying to explain anything to Mako is a challenge. He forgave me but he’s still bitter.”

“What are you going to do? When are you going to tell her? Are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking about telling her after talking to you but I don't know.”

“You should tell Korra at least, ever since high school, Korra has talked about wanting a family, and I know you want a nice family.”

“Yea but I didn't think so soon, and would she even want a child growing up in a broken home?”

“What?! Asami you both love each other, you guys are great friends and hell I think maybe this will get rid of Kuvira, if you have the kid that is.”

“Maybe… I just want Korra to be happy.”

“Poor naïve, Asami. When you finally recognize how she feels about you, then come talk to me.”

“Whatever that means.” Asami brushes her hair over her shoulder, causing Opal to roll her eyes.

“Never mind, just go tell her already.”

“Right now?”

“Yup!” Opal says pushing Asami to the door. When they get past the Main Center, Opal takes her leave to get lunch while Asami goes to look for Korra. 

 **Asami** : Hey, are you in class? Where are you?

 **Korra** : Eyyyyy! I just got out. I’m on the second floor.

 **Asami** : Ok, don’t move I’ll meet you there.

 **Korra** : Yes ma’am!

 **Asami** : Dork <3

 **Korra** : ;p

 Asami makes her way to the political science and business building in search of Korra. After a few minutes, Asami picks up on Korra’s familiar scent. She rounds the corner to see her leaning against the wall talking to Mako and a couple of her teammates. 

“Asami!!” Korra yells turning around.

“Hey everyone.” She says hugging Mako, then Korra.

“Hey Asami.” Mako says.

“What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Korra says causing Asami to shake her head at Korra’s dorkiness. Her teammates take their leave, saying they’ll see Korra at practice leaving her, Asami and Mako to talk.

“I need to talk to you,” she glances at Mako, “privately.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mako interrupts bitterly.

“Ugh, Mako, really?” Korra rolls her eyes

“We aren’t going to do anything,” Asami says but he is still upset about the whole sex with Korra situation. “Fine if it’ll make you feel better you can stand here and we will move to the end of the hall.” Korra suggests. Mako narrows his eyes but nods.  Asami grabs Korra by the hand moving to the end of the hall out of Mako’s hearing.

 “So what’s up ‘Sams?”

“Korra, this is really hard to say,” Asami looks at the ground, everything she was worried about plaguing her mind. ' _What if she doesn’t want this, what if she leaves and never talks to me again. I can't lose her. I don't want this child to grow up without a sire.'_ She looks up at Korra through cloudy eyes. Korra looks over at Mako who has noticed a change in Asami’s scent alerting anyone around that she is distressed. Before Mako can come closer, Korra shakes her head warning him not to come near, leading Asami to a more secluded hall. Once alone Korra goes into worried alpha mode, showing Asami little affections by hugging her and soothing her with a soft rumble in her chest. Once Asami calms down a bit, Korra cups her face in her hands grazing theirs noses together, a common gesture Alphas do when soothing an upset Omega.

 “Tell me what’s wrong.” Asami buries her face in Korra's chest, wishing to hear the soft rumbling again. She gathers her courage and looks up at her best friend.

“Korra...I-I’m pregnant.” The last two word were so quiet, Asami was worried Korra couldn’t hear her but by her face, she did.

“W-what?” Korra looks at her with wide eyes. Asami puts her head down thinking hard about her next, life changing, words. She looks back up at Korra again, with more resolve than before:

"I'm keeping the child."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get a chapter out before finals! It's not as exciting as the others, but it helps set up and move the story. Also I don't remember if I wrote this before, but I finished the outline and there are some good parts ahead, so bear with me. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Please excuse any typos, I'm exhaused and don't forget to leave a comment! I read every one, even though I might not answer all of them, they all help my writing!

* * *

 

“I’m keeping the child.” Korra just stares everything and nothing running through her mind. 

…… _AAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD, OH MY GOD!!....Ok breathe Korra, breathe….. AAAAAAHHHHH!....but WOOHOO!’_ Korra settles on being scared as shit but ecstatic! Actually, ecstatic might be a huge understatement. Despite her inner freak out, she’s content that she’ll finally get the family she’s been wanting! Sure, she expected it to be when she was a bit older and married, but her mind can only ramble with the promise of an amazing future. 

“Please don’t be mad.” Asami says pulling Korra out of her daze, the nervous tears starting to fall. 

“Are you sure?” Korra asks as Asami slowly pulls out the pregnancy test, holding it out for Korra to take. 

_Pregnant!_ Korra holds the test in her hands, blinking a few times to make sure she has read the test correctly. _Pregnant!_ Korra lets out a light chuckle.

“You’re not mad?” Korra shakes her head picking Asami up in a tight hug spinning her around, both of their chuckles turning into an excited laughter. Korra puts Asami back on her feet, who reaches over wiping the happy tears off of Korra’s cheeks. Both laughing and crying in a tight hug, anyone who walked in at this moment would think they were insane. Their adrenaline rushing, instincts going crazy, Korra can’t fight her urge anymore and closes the gap, kissing Asami softly. They tense for a second before relaxing into the kiss. Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s neck deepening the kiss, after a few minutes they finally pull away. 

 “Uh, sorry about that.” Korra says with a blush, “I- uh, couldn’t help myself.” 

Asami gives her a smile, pulling Korra close for a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s not tell anyone about the baby, just yet. Except Opal who already knows.”

“Good plan. I just want you to know, that I will be there for you and our baby, Asami, every step of the way,” they both smile at the words ‘our baby,’ already excited to be parents. “I will be the best sire I can be.”

“I know you will.” They rest their foreheads on each other taking in each other scent.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me!?” They jump apart looking at the intrusion.  _Ugh, Kuvira._  Asami thinks to herself, while Korra just maintains her startled expression. Asami quickly grabs the pregnancy test from Korra to hide back in her bag, before Kuvira can get close enough to see it. “Every fucking time she’s about, you find the need to cheat on me!” She storms up to Asami ready to slap the shit out of her, but Korra quickly steps in front of her, ready to block any assaults. “Move.”

“No.” Korra orders, forcing her dominant scent to overwhelm the area. Kuvira hesitates before stepping back allowing Korra to drag her away. “I’ll talk to you later Asami.”

 

\-----

“Kuvira, that’s enough.” Korra rolls her eyes, changing out of her practice clothes. Korra had practice right after her talk with Asami. It was the most emotionally confusing practice she’s ever had. She was angry at Kuvira for trying to hurt Asami, excited over the news Asami gave her earlier, guilty for making Kuvira feel cheated, and stressed out over every other damn thing. Kuvira has been angrily waiting for Korra only to cuss her out as soon as practice was over, and across the field, and at the athletic trainer’s office, and on the way to the locker room and in, the locker room. She also wasn't oblivious to the glances Korra and Asami were sending each other. Both the softball team and the cheer leading team practice in the same area, but on two different fields.

“I understand why you’re mad. I feel bad about all of it, and I truly am sorry.” 

"Whatever. Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” Korra sighs heavily knowing where she was going to go with this.

“Why can’t you control yourself when it comes to her? And if you wanna be with her so bad, why are you still with me?”

“Because regardless of my fucked up actions, I have strong feelings for you. I don’t want to leave you.” Kuvira seems slightly relieved at her confession.

“You didn’t answer my other question, though.”

“Are you sure you want an answer to that?” Kuvira narrows her eyes before nodding. “She’s beautiful, she’s an omega, her scent drives me INSANE, and…she’s my best friend, I care about her.”

“Do you love her?” Kuvira says backing away from Korra, turning towards the door.

“I love everyone.” With that Kuvira walks out of the locker room to her car, driving away. Korra watches her leave from the door of the locker room. Korra really does love everyone in their own way, but thinking of loving Asami is different, it brings butterflies to her stomach. It makes her head spin, she thinks of trying to love Kuvira as she would a mate, but it feels more like a job than a natural feeling. Korra and Kuvira met early last year and hit it off well but the honeymoon stage wore off fast. They butt heads too frequently, but at the end of the day, they care a lot about each other. When Korra cares for someone, she cares hard and gives her all to every relationship she makes, whether it’s just friendship, or more.

 

**-The next day-**

 

“So Korra, are you going to enter in the BOA tournament again?” Bolin asks

“Uh, YEAH!” Korra laughs slapping him on the back. 

“What’s that?” Jinora asks. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at her with wide eyes.

“Where have you been!? BOA!? The Battle of the Alphas? It’s only the greatest tournament in the world! It’s bigger than the Olympics nowadays! Alphas from all over the world come to prove they are, the best Alpha! Our very own Korra here has won 3 years in a row!” Bolin boasts, while Korra puffs out her chest triumphantly.

“What! How have I never heard about this!?”

“Uh your dad doesn’t approve of anything fun.” Korra laughs. “It’s also a great way for Omegas to find Alphas worthy of them.” 

“Really? Wow.” 

“Yea, sometimes Alphas will also bring an Omega with them to show their strength, it's a good way to court someone.” Korra laughs.

“Are you going to bring someone?”

“Maybe, I did last year. I brought Asami, which Kuvira wasn’t too happy about, but we had a lot of fun, so it was worth getting in a bit of trouble.”

“But Kuvira is a Beta.”

“THAT WAS MY ARUGUMENT! But she was still pissed. I mean Bolin and Mako went too, but she just too bitter to go.”

"Well, it sounds like fun! Wonder what my dad thinks is so bad about it."

"Probably the synthetic Omega scent they use. They use it to get the Alphas to act purely on instinct."

"Oh… That'll do it."

"Yeah, a lot of people deem the use of the fake pheromones unethical. Hell, they deem the games as a whole unethical." 

“So when are you going to start training?” Bolin says  

“Today! I’m so pumped!”

“Korra, I don’t think you can get any more ripped.” Jinora says patting Korra’s stomach.

“I have to get stronger, there’s always someone better!” Korra laughs.

“KORRA!”

“Oh shit.” Korra says, refusing to turn around knowing that angry voice is Mako’s.

“Uh oh, what did you do now?” Jinora asks worriedly. 

 "Fucking again!?" Mako's now yelling at Korra.

"Bro, calm down." Bolin jumps in front of his brother holding him back.

"No I will not calm down! Kuvira told me she caught you kissing Asami."   

“Damn it, Korra.” Bolin and Jinora groan shaking their heads.

"What, are you two best friends, now?"

"Maybe we are, we sure have being cheated on in common." 

"Mako, I'm not going to explain anything while you’re this mad. So I'm going to walk away and give you time to cool down, and we can talk about this another time. I'm sorry."  Korra says taking her leave.

"Get back here!"

"Bro, she's right. You are in no right mood to talk." Bolin grabs his brother’s shoulder.

"Get off. You better stay away from MY girlfriend." Mako yells before storming away.

"This is turning into a mess." Bolin says, Jinora patting his back trying to comfort him.

 

\-----

**Korra 7:30pm:** Can I come over for a bit?

**Asami 7:42pm:** Yes, I have something I wanted to talk to you about.

**Korra 7:45pm:** Ok, I'm coming over now. 

Asami's house is a fifteen minute drive from Korra’s, it's in a gated community, which Korra, and each one of Asami’s closest friends has a special pass for. It is down a long road that seems to go on forever until you hit a large mansion in front of a giant clear lake. Asami's house is always a sight, almost seeming to sparkle every time she visited. It is large with grey bricks, and stretches so wide, that the right side has to be turned to make an ‘L’ shape. It has three floors and a basement that mostly contains cars and whatever “toys” the Satos bought or made. Korra parks her white Jeep Wrangler in one of the parking spots, the Sato's, of course have a parking lot, which is located a bit down the road from the house. When Korra reaches the door, Asami's father Hiroshi is already there to answer.

"Korra! Long time no see, how are you? How's the family?" 

"Hey, Mr. Sato! I'm good, the family’s good. My father says its past due for cigars and bourbon." Hiroshi laughs a loud laugh.

"I'll give him a call then. Asami's waiting for you in her room." Hiroshi steps aside letting Korra in.

"Korra dear, how nice to see you." Asami's mom, Yasuko, gives her a hug sniffing the air lightly. Her mom is an Omega like Asami. So sniffing an Alpha’s scent is a normal Omega behavior, but it is still strange/creepy sometimes. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh I couldn't intrude-"

"Oh Korra, you never have to feel like your intruding, we love having you! You do have a house key don't you."

"That's true." Korra gives her trademark grin.

"Then we will see you at dinner!" She says humming slightly.

"Sounds good." Korra takes her leave to find Asami. She reaches Asami's room finding her talking to Opal. Opal's family, the Beifongs, and the Sato's go way back, however they live pretty far away from each other, so the Satos took her in to live with them while they are in college.

"Hey Opal!"

"Hey troublemaker."

"Me? Never." Korra says jokingly. Opal walks over to Korra giving her a hug. 

"You excited to be a sire?"

"Yea, I really am." Korra says with a bright smile.

"I hear wedding bells!" Opal teases before leaving the room. Causing Korra to blush and Asami to roll her eyes. 

"Hey Asami," Korra smiles hugging Asami before plopping on her bed, laying back. "Come here" Korra says motioning for her to lay with her. Asami settles in Korra’s arms laying her head on her chest. After a few moments Korra starts to purr a sign that she's content. They lay like this for a while, neither wanting to move.

"Your mom invited me to stay for dinner."

"Did she sniff you again?"

"Yeah, she did. I can't blame her though, it's not her fault I'm all buff and alpha-y" Korra laughs flexing her muscles.

"Of course." Asami laughs, hugging Korra tighter.

"Mako found out about today.”

"I'm not surprised, he's been spending a lot of time with Kuvira. Probably complaining about us.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t say anything to you.”

“I think he’s ignoring me. I tried texting him, but he’s not answering. I got worried something happened to him, but Bo’ texted me telling me he’s alive just angry.”

"Yeah well, we kind of deserve what we get.  What do the others think about what's going on?

"Mako and Kuvira are pissed, as you know, Bolin is confused. I think he's just worried about everyone. Kai doesn't care, Jinora is being all mom like and agreeing with Opal, who wants us to break up with Mako and Kuvira, especially since we have a baby to think about."

"I can see where everyone is coming from," Korra nods refusing to think about breaking up with Kuvira right now. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh right, I have a doctor appointment for the baby coming up and I just thought you'd like to be there, and for future ones.”

“Really!? I'd love nothing more! When is it?”

“In 2 weeks.”

“Aw, that's so far from now.”

“That's when my parents are going on a long business trip, that way I don’t have to sneak around to go to it. Don’t worry it’ll be here before you know it.”

Ok, ok I'll _try_ to be patient. Hey, you know how the alpha games are coming up?

"Yea, my parents are running it this year.”

"Woah! That's awesome! Do you think you'd wanna go again? With me? Korra asks nervously "I mean with everything going on, ya know with Kuvira and Mako, and you’re basically running it too, so I can understand if you-

"Korra, I would love to go with you." 

"You will? WOO! I wanted to ask you early so you have time to get your favor ready"

"Sounds like a plan, dork" Asami laughs tapping Korra’s nose. There's a loud knock at the door before Opal peeks her head in.

"Oh, good, you both are still wearing clothes."

"Shut up Opal. What do you need?"

"Dinners ready, but I can give you two more alone time," she says putting her finger through a hole she made with her pointer finger and thumb. Asami chucks a pillow at her almost hitting her in the face before she runs off laughing. Korra’s face still stuck in wide eyed embarrassment. Asami rolls her eyes pulling Korra to her feet.

"She's just kidding Korra."

"It's still embarrassing" Korra mutters.

"Come on, goof, let’s go." Korra takes Asami’s hand lacing their fingers together, walking towards the dining hall, only to drop their hands before they enter. They all eat and chat for a while enjoying everyone's company. The food is amazing, they always make extra when Korra comes over because of her monstrous appetite. If you as her though she’ll tell you “it is perfectly normal for a growing active alpha, like herself, to eat large portions.” Tonight they have Kobe Beef burgers, 3 different types of steak, steak wrapped in bacon, a last minute item they added for Korra, caviar, lobster tails, weird looking fish, salads, assorted vegetables, and strange soy foods that Opal keeps trying to get Korra to eat. 

"So Korra, are you entering the games again this year?" Hiroshi asks lighting a cigar. 

"Yes, I was planning to."

"Good, good, as Asami may have told you, we Satos are running it this year."

“She’s told me.” Korra nods.

"Perfect, we are planning to sponsor four Alphas this year and would like you to be one of them! You would have Future Industries gear and anything else you could need. We will also have a gym and a trainer for you."

"Really? Wow it would be a huge honor, thank you!" Korra runs around the table to pull Hiroshi in a huge hug, lifting him out of his chain in the process, causing a deep chuckle from him. She turns to gives Yasuko a hug as well.

"Are you taking anyone?" Yasuko asks.

"I was planning on taking Asami again," Korra smiles. Opal leans over to Asami's mom to whisper something.

"Still? How long must I wait?"

"That's what I said!" Opal says with approval, looking between Asami and Korra, who just continue to look confused. Seeing as they aren't about to explain, everyone wraps up dinner and heads to their respective rooms. Asami walks Korra to her car they walk slowly looking at the stars on the way.

 “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Asami says as they reach her car.

“Ok…Asami, are we doing the right thing by staying with Kuvira and Mako? I mean, both of our relationships are covered in lies and secretes. We are doing more damage than good.”

“I really don’t know, this is all happening faster than expected and of course I still care about Mako, but he’s not the one I’m having a family with. The truth will come out, that’s unavoidable, so let’s just take the time we have left to live a little, yes?”

“You’re right as always.” Korra kisses Asami on the cheek. “Tomorrow, then?” Asami nods, watching Korra hop in her car, not leaving until the car is out of sight. Korra glances back at her through her mirror.

 

 “I think I’m in love with her.”

 Great minds tend to think alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No fight?" I know, I know but all I can say is trust me, It'll be worth it!  
> Thanks again for reading and here's a "spoiler" (it's not really a spoiler)  
> The next chapter is NSFW, so you have that to look forward to! ;p haha 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’ve been getting a lot of messages saying they are tired of Korra and Asami not being together. All I wanted to say is I know I am too, but I have it this way because it benefits a big scene I have planned, so I wanted to ask you guys to comment and let me know if you want me to speed it up. (By speeding it up I mean having it so that the chapters are very long and that’ll make the story end very early, but move quickly.) Or just let it go as I’ve planned it, which means the big scene will happen possibly in the 8th or 9th chapter. But let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and all comments help my writing good or bad!

 

* * *

 

**-2 weeks later-**

 Korra is awoken by an obnoxious ringing. She pats down her dresser searching for her phone, cracking an eye only to read the name on the screen.

_Asami_

"Mm-hello" Korra mumbles tiredly.

"Hey Korra, wake up."

"No. Too early."

"Will you wake up if I tell you that my first doctor’s appointment is today?"

"YES!" Korra yells into her phone flipping the covers off of her. "WHEN IS IT? I'LL COME PICK YOU UP!" 

"We can go anytime, I just have to call ahea-"

"NOW! WE GO NOW!" Korra yells excitedly throwing on her black joggers and a white baseball T-shirt, with blue tribal print on the sleeves. 

"Ok, ok I'll call now." Asami laughs.

"Good, I'm on my way." Korra hangs up, sprinting down the stairs.

**_WOOF WOOF!_ **

"Korra! Where are you off to? Aren’t you going to take Naga for a walk?" Korra’s mom yells after her.

"Can you do it? I have to go to Asami's!"  **_SLAM!_** Korra yelled not waiting for an answer slamming the door shut.Naga, Korra’s large white dog whines scratching at the door.

"That girl," Korra’s mother sighs, "She takes after you that's for sure." she says.

“Good.” He laughs pridefully, Korra’s mom lightly tapping her husband’s arm in a scolding manner.

 

\--------

Korra reaches Asami's house in record time rapidly banging on the door for someone to answer.  
"Jesus Christ Korra." Opal says opening the door, she’s in a large white tshirt hanging off of her shoulder, sporting a tired glare.  
"Where is she?"  
"In her room, she sounded kinda sick."  
"SICK!? What do you mean sick?" Korra yells as she barges into the house running to Asami's room. She sniffs around to find the newest scent of her friend noticing she isn’t in her room, before she hears soft coughing from the bathroom. Korra makes her way over as the toilet flushes, peeking in to see Asami putting mouthwash away  
"Hey you ok?"  
"Yea just morning sickness" Asami gives Korra a reassuring smile. Korra pulls her into a hug, kissing her head.  
"THEN LETS GOOOOO!! I WANNA SEE OUR KID!"

"Alright, alright let's go!" Asami laughs.

\--------

  

They sit in the doctor’s office of the OBGYN, waiting to be called back for their appointment. The waiting room is big with light blue walls, on one side is a kids section with cartoons playing on the flat screen and toys scattered here and there, on the other side, the side they are sitting on is more business like there's a tan wooden coffee table with an assortment of different pregnancy magazines, which Korra is currently looking through.  
  
"Did you know how many things can go wrong during pregnancy?! You also can't eat a lot of really good things either!" Korra says with a horrified look.  
"Korra, it'll be fine." Asami says taking the magazine from Korra before she can get paranoid. The last thing she needs, is a paranoid Alpha on her hands.  
"but-"  
"Sato?" The nurse calls, they both stand and walk over. "This way please, Dr. Raava will see you now."  
"Well that's weird, that's my last name. What are the chances of that?"  
"You're last name isn't common or anything, that’s for sure. Do one of your relatives work here?"  
"I don't think s-." They walk in the room, Korra being greeted by a familiar face.  
"GRAN GRAN?! What are you doing here?" Korra runs over to her giving her a hug.  
"I should be asking you that." Korra steps back rubbing the back of her head.  
"I kinda got my best friend pregnant... Don't tell mom or dad! I want to wait before I do." Korra says looking rather embarrassed.  
"Oh Korra, I wouldn't tell, your friend looks like a nice girl, but stay out of trouble."  
"I will." Korra says giving a mock salute. Asami walks over to her, holding out her hand.  
"I'm Asami, nice to meet you."  
"Hello, Asami, I'm Katara. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry my granddaughter got you into this mess." She says softly shaking Asami’s hand.  
"Hey!" Korra pouts.  
"That's alright, I know she'll make a great sire."  
"I agree, Katara gives the two a smile, "now if you'll lay down on the bed we will get started." Asami does what she's told listening to Katara set up the ultrasound, hearing Katara say "Korra, don't play with that" a few times.

"Ok I'm going to lift your shirt a bit, Katara says doing the action placing some clear gel on the transmitter probe "this will be a little cold." Katara places the probe on Asami's stomach, touching her shoulder reassuringly when she tenses. After a few minutes of searching, Katara smiles widely.

“There they are!”

“Where?” Korra says squinting at the gray fuzzy screen.

“…wait a minute, did you say “they”?” Asami says confused.

“Yes, it looks like you are having twins!”

“Oh man,” Korra says sitting down, “Twins?!”

“Here’s one and there is the other.” Katara says lightly pointing to two walnut sized bumps. “Would you like a picture?”

“YES!” Korra jumps up excitedly waiting for her picture.

“There’s one for you and Asami, when you come back for your second appointment they will be bigger, and I’ll take a better picture.” Korra runs her finger over the highlighted areas of her children on the picture, smiling softly.  “You really will be a great Sire, Korra I can already tell.”

“Thanks Gran.”

“Now down to business,” Katara says wiping the gel off Asami’s stomach with a tissue, before helping her sit up. “You both will experience changes through this pregnancy, I can already smell your scent changes. By this time next week you will have a strong pregnancy scent that will effect Korra strongly. So I recommend staying with each other as much as possible, even staying in the same home for awhile. Korra will go into an overprotective mode, and won’t be able to separate herself from you, no matter how hard she tries. Korra, you will become violent to anyone who puts Asami in a situation you deem unsuitable, so try your best not to let your instincts resolve any issues. You will also go through a rutting phase-”

“I can’t believe we are about to have a sex talk.”

“You asked for this.” Asami says.

“I- Yeah, I can’t deny that, I wanted them as soon as you told me.” Korra sighs, “alright, I’m ready.” Katara pats Korra’s leg before continuing.

“You will go through a rutting phase, but don’t forget, although Asami will be going through it with you, she is still pregnant and can get over worked.”

“Oh my god.”

“Korra, pay attention.” Asami sighs.

“Alright, Alright.” Their banter causing Katara to chuckle.

“Just give her a lot of breaks and try to abstain for a couple days through the week, it will be hard and seem like you are in a constant rut, but don’t worry, it’ll stop around the beginning of her last trimester. Asami, you will experience a lot of hormones through your pregnancy. To name a few side effects you defiantly have: You will go into a state of nesting, you will be sensitive with your emotions, your appetite will increase, and you will crave frequent attention from the children’s sire. I will also write you a prescription for vitamins to keep you and the babies strong and healthy.”

“One question, my parents don’t know yet and when they come back, I don’t want them to smell my scent, is there any way to hide it from them?”

“We do have suppressants, but they do not work on the Sire, so Korra will still be effected.”

“That’s all I could ask for, thank you.”

“Of course, I would like to schedule your next appointment 4 weeks from now, just a check-up and this time I would like to see how well they are growing and you will get your clearer picture, and if you want we can find out the sex of the babies.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Korra says helping Asami off of the table following Katara out of the room. “Thanks again Gran!”

 “Be careful, Korra.” She waves as they leave. They get in Korra’s car driving in silence, thinking about the details of the appointment. Korra parks in the drive way in front of Asami’s house they go in to Asami’s room, Korra sitting on her bed, Asami sitting in her chair rolling in front of Korra who is now looking at the picture of their children again.

 “I think I’m going to break up with Mako soon. I have the children to think about and I can’t continue to cheat on him anymore. It’s not right.”

“I agree, I’ll end it with Kuvira, I just need time to do it. I hate hurting people.”

“I know Korra.”

“Also, I think you should move in next weekend, my parents will be gone for the next 2 months, so we don’t have to worry about them bothering us.”

“Ok, I’ll go out and buy you more pillows and blankets, so when you start nesting you won’t have to steal Opal’s.” Asami laughs.

“Damn, you saw through my plan!” Both laughing at their dorkiness, “When do you want to tell the parents?”

“I was thinking that I would tell them when you start to show, which is around the time we come in for our next check-up.”

“You read that in that magazine, huh?” Asami says teasing Korra.

“So!? Anyway, I wanted to be able to show them the better pictures.”

“That is a good idea, but I’m worried how my parents will react,” Asami starts to frown.

“Let’s not think about it right now, I don’t want you to get stressed, let’s cross that bridge when we get there.” Korra knows Asami’s father will probably be upset, but they can only hope for the best.

\----

 

 **-The next weekend-**                               

The week went by quickly and uneventfully. Korra had a few softball games, along with a lot of political science classes, and trying to work up her courage to talk to Kuvira, which she has yet to do. She sets her mind on packing a large suitcase with half of the clothes she owns, and her videogame consoles which are already in the car. She chose to pack later that afternoon, after dropping her parents off at the airport. Her dad, even though he is living in Republic City, is the Chief of the Southern water tribe, so he took a trip with Korra’s mother, who is a lawyer to the south to check up on how everything is going. They moved to RC when Korra was going into high school, with the blessing of the tribe to help get money, support and supplies for the tribe without having a representative do it, and do it incorrectly as had happened in the past.  Thankfully Korra’s aunt, Kya, watches over the tribe while Tonraq is away, or this move wouldn’t have gone as smoothly as it did. Korra locks the door, taking Naga with her to Asami’s.

 

 **Korra (1:30 pm):** I’m coming over, now.

 **Asami (1:31 pm):** Hurry.

 **Korra (1:31 pm):** Ok?

 

Korra makes it to Asami’s, letting Naga off her leash to run around staying in the tall barriers Asami set up, so Naga doesn’t get lost. Korra sets out food, water and toys for Naga in the small room that connects to Asami’s, leaving it open so she can come and go as she pleases, walks to Asami’s door, knocking before she walks in. Opening the door, she is instantly hit with pheromones, Asami is in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. She is wearing black spandex shorts and a red tank top, Korra notices the outline of her breasts, _she’s not wearing a bra I see_ Korra thinks trying now to look, thankful that her dark complexion hides her embarrassment. Asami constructed the “nest” sometime during the week, after Korra bought her 10 of the softest pillows and blankets she could find. Asami even made Korra roll around in most of them so she can have the comfort of her scent around, Korra still teases her about it.

 “Hey Sams, how are ya?”

“I’m dying” she says jokingly motioning for Korra to lay with her.

“I can smell it.” Korra says sniffing the air. Katara wasn’t kidding when she said Asami’s pregnant scent would put her in a constant rutting state, as soon as she walked through the door she felt the need. Korra wraps her arms around Asami sniffing her neck, right by one of her scent glands. Asami’s scent smells of Jasmine, motor oil, and a spring rain. It is potent but Korra always thought it was soothing. She starts to leave soft kisses from her shoulder up her neck and across her jaw.

 “Someone’s rutting.” Asami hums.

“I know…I can stop.” Korra sighs moving back.

“No, don’t stop… please.” Asami moans biting her lip eager for Korra to continue. Korra, doing as she’s told continues to kiss and nip at Asami’s neck, craving the skin contact. She runs her hands down her sides. Korra climbs over Asami, pulling off her tank top and shorts leaving her in only a thong, before leaning up to kiss Asami passionately, tongues fighting for dominance. Korra runs her hands across her chest and over her stomach, taking in her flawless shape. Asami grabs the end of Korra’s shirt helping her take it off. Korra slides her hands down Asami’s sides grabbing her thong on the way down pulling them off, before working her way back up with kisses and bites to the inside of Asami’s thighs, her hip, stomach and neck to kiss her lips again.  Asami flips their position taking off Korra’s sports bra, then her pants and boxers at the same time. Asami grinds herself into Korra, both moaning at the contact. Asami continues her actions until she can feel Korra grow and push against her wet entrance. Asami moans and bites her lip, this causes Korra to pulse under her letting out a soft groan. Asami tilts her hips back allowing Korra to slip in, Asami pushes back allowing Korra to fill her. It takes all of Korra’s concentration not to fuck Asami mindless right away. Korra holds onto Asami’s hips tightly, keeping them both in place as Asami adjusts to having something so large inside of her. After a couple minutes Asami starts to move her hips in a circular motion before bouncing, Korra meeting her every time they connected. Korra thrusting into her faster, both panting with every connection. Asami throws her head back moaning Korra’s name loudly as she runs her hands over Korra’s defined abs. Korra flips them over, moving off of the bed still inside Asami picking her up, she moves over to the clean laminated mahogany desk sitting her on it, placing her hands on the desk on either side of Asami. Who wraps her arms around Korra’s neck holding on for dear life as Korra’s pace becomes quicker and harder causing the brand new desk to start creaking and slam into the wall loudly, probably making a dent, but Asami could really care less right now. However, the knocking of the desk causes Naga to start barking.

“Oh my god… NAGA! Shush.” Korra yells towards the door, Naga’s barks turns into soft boofs, still unhappy at the knocking. Asami chuckles a bit running her hands over Korra’s chest and stomach. She pulls Korra into a kiss before resting her forehead on the Alpha’s. Korra speeds her pace up again. Naga is barking again, but both are too lost in each other to even care.

“FUCK, Korra” Asami moans loudly, slender fingers run through Korra’s soft brown hair unable to contain her pleasure. The Alpha in Korra pleased to cause such a reaction from an Omega. Korra feels Asami squeeze around her shaft, pulling both of them closer and closer to their release.

 “Asami, fuck, I’m close.” Asami nods, her moans getting louder. She gasps crying out Korra’s name finally reaching her end. Korra thrusts a few more times before grunting a releasing into the Omega under her.

“Fuck.” Korra is about to pull out trying to avoid knotting Asami, but her legs wrap tightly around Korra, refusing to let her go.

“Do it.” Korra rests her forehead on Asami’s allowing, Asami to lock her in place. Korra picks Asami up being careful not to pull too much, walk over to Asami’s “nest”, allowing Asami to lay on top of her. After a few minutes, Asami hears a soft snore rumble through Korra’s chest.

 _Sometimes I envy how quickly she can fall asleep,_ Asami thought with a smile, allowing herself to fall asleep as well.

 

\----

 Asami wakes up to a warm breeze across her back and the light dance of fingers over her shoulder, tracing one of her tattoos. She looks up at Korra, who is purring again, holding the small wallet sized picture from the ultrasound, smiling softly at it. Asami wishes she could take a picture of this moment. _I love her…But I care about him._ Asami thinks desperately to herself. She cares deeply about them both, but ever since she first got to know Korra, she’s fallen deeper and deeper in love with her. Although her father loves Korra like a daughter, her father was always insistent on having her marry a man, one who can help run the business. Although she can clearly run it by herself, the biggest flaw about her father, is that he grew up believing in a patriarchy. Her mother however is open to her marrying anyone she chooses. Asami to this day wonders how her parents ended up together, they are complete opposites. Even her mother has apparently had a few flings with female alphas before she married her father. _Maybe that’s why she keeps sniffing Korra_. Being with Mako does keep her father happy as well, but Asami herself doubts the relationship, she feels like she’s grown apart from Mako. One thing she is sure of, is that her father will be disappointed to hear that she is pregnant.

 “What-cha thinking about?”

“Huh? Nothing, why?”

“When you are worried, or you’re thinking too hard about something, you scrunch your forehead.”

“Oh?”

“Yea it’s cute.” Korra says shyly. Asami chuckles kissing Korra, hearing her phone buzz.

 

 **Mako (2pm)** : We need to spend more time together.

 **Mako (2:12pm):** Maybe I can stay the night, once or twice while you parents are gone? We don’t have to do anything, maybe just hangout?

 **Mako (5:20pm):** You’re with her right now aren’t you? You always answer your phone, unless you are with her. What does she have that I don’t?

 **Mako (10 minutes ago):** I’m coming over now.

 **Opal (2 minutes ago):** Mako just called me to see where you are. I covered for you, but you need to do something about this. He’s going insane I think…

 **Opal (2 minutes ago):** By the way, I had to leave the house because you guys were so loud, poor Naga. Also, expect to be teased about this forever ;P

 **Mako (now):** Opal told me she is with you, and that you’re sleeping, so text me when you’re awake.

 

Asami shows Korra her texts. She frowns, laughs then frowns again, before nodding.

“Opal’s right he is hurting a lot. He hasn’t spoken to me since the day you told me you’re pregnant.”

“I know, you’re both right. We both need to do that soon.” Korra sighs nodding her head, looking at the picture again. The smile and purr returning,

 “I can’t wait to hold them.” Korra says a longing in her eyes. Asami lays on her back, still in Korra’s arms, looking at the picture hovering in front of her. Asami runs her hands down Korra’s arms cupping Korra’s hand in hers, both purring contently.

“Neither can I.”

“What would they call us?”

“Hm, I wonder.”

“I was thinking you could be mom, and I could be… Megatron.”

“You are such a nerd.” Asami laughs lightly tapping Korra’s arm.

“What!? I’m totally serious!”  Asami shakes her head getting out of bed, walking toward her private bathroom, swaying her hips on the way over knowing Korra is watching. She pauses when she gets to the door

“I’m going to take a shower, care to join me?” Asami says flipping her hair with a seductive wink. Korra didn’t need to be asked twice.

“Oh, hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone does twins, but it's my head cannon and I'm sticking to it!  
> Also that was the first time I've ever written a sex scene and it was so embarrassing,I've had that scene written for awhile and couldn't figure out if I liked it so I just posted it anyway, but I hope you guys liked it!  
> For those of you reading my other story, I'm going to update it as soon is school is over which is next week. I update this story, because the chapters are quicker to write so yea, but look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am so sorry for the wait. Exams finished and my brain was numb so writing was a struggle. But yea I should have a steady stream of chapters for ya! Also I apologize for the shortness and typos. Don't forget to comment, it helps my writing!

* * *

 

“You should make us food.” Asami says sitting on a stool in the kitchen, very naked. Korra walks up behind Asami wrapping her arms around her, her equally naked frame acting like a warm blanket. 

“Hm, what’s in it for me?” Korra says with a smirk.

“I’m giving you two kids. Food. Now.”  Korra laughs when Asami pushes her toward the fridge rolling her eyes. Korra grabs just about everything from the fridge she could find. She makes a large spectrum of food ranging from noodles to bacon and eggs.  Korra makes enough to feed her entire softball team, and she planned to eat most of it herself. They talk and laugh throughout their meal, perfectly content. Korra finally looks up from her food to find Asami has cleared more plates than her and is still eating. Asami never eats nearly as much as Korra does, usually one plate is too much, but she is making this look like a breeze. Korra stares in awe as Asami is now working on her 8th plate to Korra’s 5th. Asami looks up to grab more water noticing Korra staring at her, mouth slightly open.

“What?”

“Wow, I never thought I would see the day that someone out eats me.” Korra says with a teasing grin.

“Don’t forget I’m eating for 3. These two,” she says pointing at her stomach, “Defiantly have your Water Tribe genes.” Korra puffs out her chest laughing with pride, pushing two more plates of food towards Asami.

“Well, don’t let them starve, you have to eat at least 10 plates.” Asami rolls her eyes but eats more anyway, Korra trying (and failing) to catch up to Asami.

\---

Korra puts the dishes away to be cleaned, while Asami gets dressed in a band tank and black shorts. Korra sent her to go do easy tasks so she doesn’t overwork herself. Asami has argued that she can still handle everything, but Korra wasn’t having it. A few minutes later, Korra comes in and puts on a plan white t-shirt and black sweatpants. She goes over to Asami who is sitting in her nest again, smoothing out the blankets.

“I put clean blankets on, can you, ya know.”

“You want me to roll around in them again?” Korra laughs, plopping down on the bed rolling around.

“Shut up, starting Tuesday next weekis the beginning of Family Ed classes, I think we need to sign up. You know they are going to be mad if we aren’t enrolled in the class when I start to show.” 

Republic City University and many other universities across the world, are required to have a Family program in their schools because of the high pregnancy rates among college students. The class is mainly taken by Alphas and Omegas, sometimes Betas as well, but it isn’t common. Future parents take the class for three credits, the credits are there to encourage students to attend. Students aren’t forced to attend, but the school will send emails every day until graduation to take the class, in hopes it will annoy students into going. The class is also confidential, and the school will not release any information about the students that attend, unless it is a legal issue or if it is life threatening. The class is also taken at night, to help with anonymity. The class goes over the essentials, how to feed, change, and burp a baby, how to lay the baby in a crib, how to baby proof a home, CPR, etc. They also will give families a “scholarship” so they can afford things for the baby, and help them start a college fund for the child.

“We can go to the admissions office Monday, my last class ends at 2.” Korra says nodding in agreement, “I was hoping you could come over on Wednesday after the appointment for dinner to tell my parents about the kids, only if you’re comfortable with that.” 

“Aren’t they in the Water Tribe?”

“Yea they are, but they have to meet with Raiko, then they are going back. I asked them to meet with us.”

“Should I wear my suppressants?”

“No, they’ll want to smell you.”

“Oh?”

“Water tribe thing.” Korra laughs.

“Ok, well I’ll just try to keep my scent down…”

“So you’d be ok coming with me?”

“I would love to Korra,” Asami cups Korra’s face in her hands kissing her softly. Asami knows she shouldn’t be showing Korra these little affections just yet, but the hormones and her feelings for Korra don't make it easy.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t do that.”

“O-oh,” Korra says with slight disappointment, “Don’t worry about it.”

“That reminds me, I’m meeting with Mako later today.” Korra growls at his name.  _She’s my mate, she carrying my children, I won’t let him take them away from me. I swear I’ll rip him apa-_ Asami touches her nose and forehead to Korra’s immediately getting rid of her angry jealous scent, knowing Korra is not happy about Mako having anything to do with her.

“Calm down Korra.” Asami runs her fingers through Korra’s hair soothing her.  _She’s right I’m not her mate, nor am I her girlfriend._

“Sorry, I’ll just go hang out at the gym and maybe with some people from the team.” Korra says turning away from Asami, grabbing her workout back stuffing her gear and workout clothes.

“Korra.” Asami says reaching out touching her shoulder. Korra gives her a smile, kissing her cheek.

“Text me when it’s safe to come back, ok?” Asami nods and says bye, watching Korra leave from her window. Asami knows what she needs to do, but she can’t help the nervous feeling she is getting. She decides to occupy her time by drawing prototypes for a new line of cars. After about an hour Asami’s phone flashes.

 

 **Mako (Now):** I’m here.

 

Asami goes outside, where Mako pulls her in kissing her. He pulls away when he notices she doesn’t kiss him back.

“Are you alright?”

“Yea Mako, but we need to talk.” 

“What’s wrong?’

“I don’t know how to say this. We haven’t been as close as we have before, and I don’t feel the same way about you as I used to. I’m going through a lot of changes in my life, and I feel like this is for the best... for both of us. Mako, I think you are an amazing person and I care about you. I don’t want this to affect our friendship. ” _God, I sound like a chick flick_.

“Asami, come on, we can work through this.”

“Not this time, none of this is your fault. I’m hurting you and I can’t do that anymore.”

“Asami, I lo-”

“Mako don’t, please don’t. I’m not going to change my mind, I will give you as much space as you need but I think we would be better as friends.” Mako nods and sighs getting back in his car not saying another word, driving away. Asami closes her eyes, nothing but guilt filling her heart. Asami decides to walk to the lake to clear her head. She sits quietly, she feels horrible for making him feel this way and she will miss what they had, but she knows that this was the best choice for her, Mako, Korra, and her children. But right now she just wants to be comforted. She wants her Alpha.

 

 **Asami (Now):**  Come home, please.

 **Korra (Now):**  Ok, are you alright?

 **Asami (Now):**  I’ll explain when you get here.

 

Asami lies back on the grass, feeling the breeze listening to the water lap at the edge of the lake. She stays like this for a while until she smells that familiar ocean scent, and hears something take a spot next to her. Asami turns her head opening her eyes to bright blue ones. The emotion she was forcing to go away, is too much to handle. Asami rolls into Korra, and buries her face into her chest and let's herself to show some weakness. Korra holds her tightly, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. 

“I broke up with him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I feel bad for hurting him.”

“I know, you both will be ok, and you both will be friends again. I know Mako, he’ll stay strong.”  _I hope._

“Thanks Korra.” Korra moves back wiping Asami’s face.

“Let’s go to bed.” Asami nods letting Korra carry her to her room. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped that was satisfying for a few of ya! This and next chapter will be the only ones this short, the rest will be much longer. Thank you for your comments on the last chapter, I will continue at my own pace, thanks again and sorry to those wanting me to speed it up, trust me it'll get there! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? Two chapters in two days!? haha But yes you guys get two chapters! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and the typos, the next one will be short too, but after that they will be back to normal! Thank you guys for being patient with me. Also, don't worry about me not finishing any story I write, because I promise to finish all of them, unless they are terrible or I put up something saying I'm ending it, since I'm on summer break chapters and stories should come out faster.
> 
> On a fun note, I have another korrasami omegaverse story in the works, it should be out when this story is over! So look forward to that!  
> Comment if you can, it helps! Enjoy!

* * *

 

**-Next week-**

Korra picked Asami up to go to their class. No one in the group has seen or heard from Mako at all, except Kuvira. Ever since their break up, Bolin has told them that Mako has been hanging around only Kuvira. Asami actually thinks it’s good that they are spending so much time together, but Korra just can’t wait until there is no more tension in the group. They are the first to arrive and sit in the front, Korra wanted to sit in the back, but this is partly her fault, so they are sitting where Asami says they are. Not much time passes as other couples filter in, other Alpha and Omega couples. 

“LILY!?” 

“KORRA!?” Lily looks at Korra very surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same!” Lily walks over to Korra sitting next to her.

“You remember Macao, right?”

“Yeah, you two are inseparable.”

“Well, we are a little to inseparable, and now we're having a baby. It was a happy surprise I'll say.”

“I was wondering why I didn’t see you in the last few practices. Speaking of, where is he?”

“He is studying for his PT exam.”

“Oh ok.”

“Yup, what about you?” Korra leans back poking her thumb in Asami’s direction, who has been typing emails on her phone. “You got Asami Sato pregnant!?” Lily whispers punching her arm.

“It was like you said a happy surprise.” Korra says rubbing her now aching shoulder.

“Are you guys together? What about Kuvira I thought you two were together.” 

“Oh uh,” Korra leans in with a hushed voice, “no we aren’t together and I kinda messed up with Kuvira, there's a lot going on. Please don’t tell anyone, I want to do this in my own time.”

“You don’t have to worry about that Korra, I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, what are teammates for?” Korra smiles when Lily pats her back.

“Do you know what you’re having?” Korra asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“We are having a boy.” Lily says with a big smile

“Congratulations!!” Korra exclaims grabbing Lily’s hands. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you Korra! Do you know what you two are having?”

“We are having twins! But we aren’t sure what sex they are yet.”

“Wow twins!”

“Yeah, runs in the family.” 

“Hello everyone! My name is Pema, I will be you’re professor. Before we get started,” Pema turns to the dry erase board writing rules down on one side of the board. “This is a confidential class, please observe the “golden rule” as I like to call it, and the class information. Also, know that anyone who breaks this rule will be expelled, this is no laughing matter. Everyone understand?”

**The board reads:**

_The golden rule:_

_Giving out information without permission is 100% strictly prohibited_

_Class information:_

  1.         _Everyone has a right not to answer any questions asking about their situation._
  2.         _It is ok to ask for help, with anything._
  3.         _I am available for anything whether it is school work, just someone to talk to, etc._
  4.         _You will be graded by demonstrations_



Everyone chimes in with a “yes, ma’am!” 

“Alright let’s start from square one. Preparing for your baby’s arrival...”

\----

“That’s it for today, I will see you all Thursday.” The class was very informative. However, Korra gave up writing notes and gave them to Asami to do.  _Maybe this is why I'm failing Republic Constitutional Law, I should have Asami help me study.._.that's a terrible idea, especially with these hormones, Korra thinks.

“I’ll see you later Korra!”

“See ya! Tell Macao I said hi.”

“You got it!” 

The ride back to Asami’s was filled with exciting conversation, Although Korra did most of it.  As soon as they got there Korra started trying to baby proof everything.

“Korra, Pema didn't give us enough stuff to baby proof one room.”

“Well that’s your fault for having a mansion.” Asami rolls her eyes at this.

“We should buy a home then and raise them there.” Asami says heart racing, buying a home with someone is a big deal in a relationship. Asami is worried she is being too forward, especially since Korra is still with Kuvira. 

“That’s a great idea! If I win the Alpha Games, I can help with the winnings for the house! Also we need a big yard, with a big tree so we can build them a tree house and-” Korra looks up to notice Asami staring at her, “What?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing.” Out of all the other times Asami has felt a spark for Korra, it has never been stronger than at this moment. Asami is in deep with this girl, and she couldn’t escape if she wanted to. The feelings she holds deep, only coming out when she looks into those bright blue eyes. To hear her talk about their future family makes her heart explode. It’s like the world stops spinning, its intoxicating, and it scares Asami to think that someone could have this much of a hold on her heart. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

 Asami leans in, kissing Korra with all her heart. After a few minutes she pulls away.

“Wow…what was that for?”

“I don’t know I just wanted to.”

“O-oh” Korra sits there for a while not moving, or noticing that Asami has spoken again.

“Korra? Kooorrraa?”

“Huh? What?”

“I asked you are ready to go to bed.”

“Yeah, let’s go. We have a big day tomorrow, with the appointment and meeting up with my parents.”

“Now, I’m nervous”

“Yeah, you and me both.” Korra hugs Asami close, Korra's warmth enough to lull her to sleep.

\----

“Will you stop pacing, you’re making me even more nervous.”

“I can’t help it.” Korra says pacing behind Asami who is putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Asami walks over to Korra, holding up a picture of their children in front of her. Korra immediately relaxes, releasing the breath she didn't notice she was holding. They got up early that morning to see Katara for a check-up and for their pictures. The black and white picture show one twin facing the left and one to the right, they have strong heart beats, and they are already perfect in every way. They had the option to know the sex of the babies, but they decided to keep it a surprise. 

“No matter what happens Korra, we will be here for you.” Korra smiles and hugs Asami 

“Thank you”

 

**_RING RING_ **

 

“Hey mom.”

“Hi Korra, we are heading to the restaurant now!”

“Ok mom, we are heading out too.”

“See you soon.” 

The ride to Narook’s, felt like it took forever. Korra decided on Narook’s with the hopes that tempting them with more authentic water tribe food after their, no doubt, boring

meeting with Raiko would work in her favor. They pull into the parking lot seeing Korra’s parents waving at them from the front of the restaurant. They park the car as close to the front as they can, Korra turns off the car but doesn’t get out. Asami can feel how tense Korra is without even looking at her. Asami gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before getting out of the car. They walk up to Korra’s parents hand and hand.

“Korra! Asami! It’s good to see you.” Senna, Korra’s mom, says hugging them both, but holding Asami a bit longer noticing her scent, but doesn’t comment on it.

“Hello.” Both Korra and Asami greet them. 

“Well, let’s go in.” Tonraq says slapping them both on the back.

“Before we do, I have to tell you guys something.” 

“What is it, sweetie?” Senna asks, Korra grabs both her parents’ hands cupping them before pulling out the photo from the sonogram and placing it in their hands. They both study the picture for a few seconds before Senna gasps looking at both Korra and Asami.

“Mom, dad, I-uh- this is kinda hard to say… I may have gotten Asami… pregnant. And we are having twins, and they are strong little guys and I know I’m young and not married or mated but I can’t wait to have them.” Korra says looking at her feet, Korra could only think of the worst until she hears a giddy shriek. Korra looks up quickly to find her mom clapping with excitement, and her dad laughing a booming laugh. He grabs Korra, Asami and Senna up in a big hug.

“Honey, be careful.” Senna laugh as he puts everyone down. “We’re going to be grandparents!” Both sniffing Asami, who looks at Korra, who in turn just gives a thumbs up.

Tonraq laughs again patting Korra on the back, “You’re gonna make a damn good Sire, I’m proud of you!”

“Thanks dad.”

“Ohh Asami, welcome to the family!” Senna pulls her in for another hug.

“Yeah, Asami, you gonna make an honest woman out of our daughter here?”

“Dad, hush” Korra says elbowing her dad. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Well let’s have lunch!” They sit at a booth and order a hot pot with seaweed noodles, various meats and other water tribe delicacies, enough to fill everyone’s large appetite.

They ate their fill with excited voices and laughter. After some time they head out, Senna talking to Asami excitedly about making baby clothes and names.

“So Korra, would you consider marrying Asami?”

“Of course, if she’ll have me, but before I can even think about that I need to take care of some stuff first.” 

“I trust you, but make sure you hold on to that one, she’s a good kid.”

“I know dad, thanks.” Asami and Korra hug her parents goodbye. Pushing the photo back towards them, Senna and Tonraq smiling. They get in their car and drive off.

“That went well.”

“I’m so glad.”  Korra hugs Asami. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“Anything for you, Korra.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the messages and the support!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!? 3 chapters so close to each other? I know I'm crazy. This is the last short one, and before you start reading I want to say I'm so sorry, you'll see why haha. Please comment, come on 3 chapters so close to each other deserves a comment ;), good or bad they all help!

* * *

 

Two months pass keeping them on a steady routine: Go to school, sit through classes, go to softball or cheer practice, train for BOA, go to late night family classes, have dinner, sex every other day, then bed, nothing too exciting. In all this time, however, Mako has yet to talk to Korra. He finally reconciled with Asami shortly after their breakup, but he still accuses Korra of being the reason to their break-up. Korra does blame herself and accepts his cold shoulder as her punishment, she feels like she deserves worse, and only hopes one day soon they can repair the damage. Both Asami and Korra’s parents have arrived back home from their trips. The entire water tribe, now aware of Korra’s future children from her parents bragging, are already planning parties and gifts to the parents-to-be. Asami’s parents remained oblivious to her condition, even though her stomach has started to swell. Her stomach is not as large as it could be, but large enough that her normal tight wardrobe has been replaced with some baggier clothes for the time being. Korra had to move out the day before her parents came home, but luckily she’s had the support of Korra’s parents with having a place to stay when the suppressants and the ache of being separate was too much to bear. Asami was always very careful, she always had a large supply of suppressants hidden away, and made sure to put her nest away before going anywhere to lower her chances of getting caught.

Asami lays in her nest smelling the pillows and blankets, not having Korra stay with her every night is pure agony. Sometimes, Korra either makes excuses to stay over, or she will sneak into the mansion in the middle of the night to be with Asami. Deciding to get ready for bed Asami takes a long hot shower. Drowning out the outside world, the shower like a warm massage washing away the stress. She comes out feeling refreshed, entering her room where an uncalculated surprise is waiting for her.

“Mom!?”

“Asami…what’s going on, your bed… and your scent…,” Her mother looks her in the eyes, “are you pregnant?!”

“Mom… please don’t hate me.” Asami clinches her eyes shut hoping this is a terrible dream. She was nowhere near ready for her parents to know about her situation.

“Oh, honey.” Yasuko pulls Asami in for a back crushing hug.

“Wha-” Asami looks at her mother to see tears streaming down her face.

“Asami, I am so happy.”

“How are you not mad?”

“Asami, this is a blessing! I prayed that I would one day be a grandmother, our family has fertility problems, it took so many tries and so many medicines and effort until we finally had you. I was so worried you would have to go through the same. Get dressed and tell me all about the baby, I want to know everything!”

Asami gets dressed in shorts and a hoodie, when she is finished changing in the bathroom, she walks back into her room her mom waiting anxiously. Asami sits next to her mother who hugs her close.

“Tell me everything, who’s the Sire? Gender? Everything.”

“I’m having twins-”

“TWINS!? Oh my, that is amazing!”

“It runs in her family.”

“It does? So that means…”

“Yeah, Korra is the Sire.”

“Oh finally!! You two have danced circles around each other for way too long. If you ask me you two were always best for each other.”

“Thanks mom.” Asami says with a big smile, before reaching in a night stand to pull out a recent picture of the twins. “This is for you.”

“Oh they are so small, I remember when you were this small. This is so amazing.” Her mom smiles at the picture.

“What happened to the boy you were dating? Mako?”

“I had to break up with him, he was hurting because of my mistakes. I also don’t want to raise these kids without their rightful Sire…. I’m hoping to be with Korra soon.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“She’s too afraid to break up with Kuvira, or something.” She mumbles.

“I see, well honey these things aren’t easy to do. These things and relationships take time, but I have no doubt that you two will be together. ”

“I know, you’re right.” Asami says leaning into her mom’s embrace.

“I’m jealous, your nest is much more comfortable than mine was when I had you.”

“Oh that was all Korra, she found the softest blankets and pillows in Republic City.”

“She is a very sweet Alpha.” They both laugh.

“Hey what going on in here?” Hiroshi comes in hearing the women laughing.

“Who’s that?” Hiroshi says sniffing the air trying to figure out who smells pregnant, unlike their normal family scent.

“Honey! Wonderful news, Asami is pregnant! We are going to be grandparents!”

“SHE’S WHAT?! You better not be pregnant!”

“Hiroshi! What is wrong with you?”

“Who’s it? Its Korra’s isn’t it? Don’t bother answering, I can smell her in here just as strong as you. You tell her, she can kiss that sponsorship goodbye.”

“Dad what is your problem!?”

“My problem!? You are throwing your life away, getting pregnant at this age. Now what man you take you now that you have children. Who’s gonna run my company when I’m gone?! You’ve ruined me! I might as well just give it away!”

“ENOUGH HIROSHI! This is our daughter you’re talking to. She is more than enough to run the company and you know it. She is smarter than any man you want her to marry. She found someone she is happy with, why can’t you be happy for her? You need to stop living in your father’s footsteps. Look at what century we are in, you would always say how you would never be like him. Well guess what you are exactly like him.”

“You know what! I can’t talk to you right now, and as for you,” He points to his only daughter, “You can leave. We don’t want you here anymore.”

“Excuse me!?” They both yell in unison.

“Hiroshi you have lost your God damn mind. This is our child, our baby. I will not let you kick her out. You kick her out, I’m leaving you.”

“Mom, you stay. I’m leaving, because unlike here I have another family who accepts these children and have taken me in as a daughter. I don’t need you to be my father.” Asami says as she stuffs her clothes, makeup and blue prints in a huge suitcase.

“OUT!”

“Yup.” Asami says, her mother in tow. Asami gets to her car and throws her stuff in the passenger seat.

“Asami, don’t go! I’ll talk to him.”

“He won’t listen mom.”

“I will make him, please call me and keep me in the loop. I want to be in these beautiful babies’ lives.” Asami hugs her mom, and kisses her cheek.

“Thank you for supporting me mom, thank you so much.”

“I love you Asami, I will always.” With that Asami gets in her car and drives off to Korra’s. Leaving her pissed off asshole father and her brilliant, supportive equally pissed mother to duke it out.

\-----

Asami pulls in front of Korra’s house. It is much smaller than hers, but it is perfect, especially for Korra and her family. She gets to the door hesitant, but knocks anyway, knowing she can find safety here. A few minutes later Senna opens the door.

“Asami! It’s nice to see-” Asami throws herself in her arms crying. “Asami! What happened!?” Senna continues to hold onto Asami rocking her in place.

“Asami?! Asami, what happened?” Korra’s voice sounds, Asami doesn’t give an answer. Leaving her home, she refused to let her father see her hurt, as soon as she reaches the warm, kind environment of Korra’s home and family her walls crumble. Soon she is being comforted by three scents trying to sooth her, all of their scents are similar but uniquely different, but still very kind, calm scents. After some time Asami has finally calmed down and was being herded into the house. Asami is seated on their couch, she looks around wiping her eyes to see a movie paused, she forgot they were having their traditional family movie night.

“I’m sorry to intrude.”

“Asami, honey, you could never.” Senna says taking Asami’s hands in hers. “What happened?”

“My father found out that I’m pregnant, and kicked me out.”

“What!?” They all gasp.

“He can’t do that to his own daughter!” Tonraq says enraged.

“Want us to go talk to him?” Korra says joining in with her father’s anger punching her hand with her fist.

“No that wouldn’t help anything. Thank you though.” Asami says with a soft smile, happy to have people care so much about her.

“What about your mom?” Korra asks.

“She stood up for me and put up a good fight. She threatened to leave my father if he made me leave, but I told her to stay.” Asami continues to tell them about the events of the evening.

“Asami, I want you to know that you always have a place here, and you can stay here for as long as you like, you could stay here forever if you want.”

“Mom, stop trying to adopt Asami. It’s not going to happen.” They all laugh, lightening the mood.

“We just started a movie, would you like to watch it or we can go to bed?” Korra asks.

“I wouldn’t mind taking my mind off of everything for a while.”

“Movie it is!” Korra took her spot back on a fluffy pelt on the floor, with Naga laying down next to it. Korra takes a spot on the pelt motioning for Asami to come sit with her. Korra leans back resting on Naga, pulling Asami down to sit between Korra’s legs leaning back into Korra’s chest. Korra leans over and wraps a blanket around them. She rests her hands on Asami’s stomach sighing contently at the swell. Korra does an amazing job comforting her, as always.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be either at the end of the week, or beginning of next!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late!! I lost track of the days, but here it is! The chapter you have all been waiting for, and I've been waiting for as well, to be honest. Please ignore any typos and such, I had to rush to get this done when I realized how late I was. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the support and comments, I read every one! They've helped me a lot!

* * *

 

Korra holds Asami close, she didn’t sleep well from soothing Asami all night. Korra hated seeing her like that, even asleep the tears didn’t stop. Korra gets up from bed and goes downstairs, to make breakfast.

“Good Morning, Korra.” Senna greets from the kitchen.

“Morning, mom.” Korra walks over to the fridge pulling out food.

“What are you doing up so early?”

“I’m making Asami breakfast in bed, she’s had a rough go and thought I would do something nice.”

“That’s sweet of you, you’re just like your father.” Senna laughs, Korra laughs with her while she finishes cooking up the last bit of food for both of them.  Korra comes back into her room, Asami’s now awake rubbing her eyes.

“Hey I made us food,” Korra says placing the food on the bed, Asami smiles at her.

“Thank you.” They eat making small chat about classes their friends and the babies, finishing up their meal. “What are your plans for today?”

“Oh, I have to meet up with someone and then I’ll be right back.”

“Ok, when are you leaving?”

“After we ate… when I come back, would you like to binge some movies?”  

“That’s a great idea, I’ll be here.”

“Alright!” Korra says getting dressed in her black joggers and her blue basic math 88 jersey. Korra hops in her Jeep and heads out. Her original cheerful demeanor replaced with dread as she drives to a house 30 minutes away. When she gets there she is already being waited on.

“Took you long enough.” Kuvira rolls her eyes.

“Nice to see you too.” Korra says locking the car door. They planned yesterday to meet up with each other. Over the course of 2 months Korra has avoided Kuvira a bit, she would spend time with her during school, but after that they didn’t see each other much. Korra was hoping that the distance would make Kuvira break up with her, but she wasn’t letting go. Korra knows she’s done nothing but dig herself a hole by not breaking it off sooner, and she knew it seemed cowardly of her, but she really only had the best in mind for everyone. Even though she may have went about it the wrong way. They walk down Kuvira’s neighborhood talking about stuff here and there, avoiding topics they know they have to talk about. Soon, they make a full circle back to Korra’s car.

“So I wanted to talk to you about us and Mako too.” Kuvira starts.

“How’s he doing?” Korra nods.

“He’s pissed and sad, and thinks his breakup is because you stole Asami from him. Which is something else I want to talk to you about.” _This is it, she’s breaking up with me…I’m a bit sad, but this is for the best._

“I think we need to do everything we can to keep this relationship going, we are good for each other Korra.” _Or maybe she’s not._

“Look Kuvira, I don’t think we-”

“Just take a day to think about it.”

“Kuvira-” Kuvira reaches into Korra’s pocket pulling out her keys, making her take them, her wallet falling out in the process. Kuvira picks up Korra’s wallet noticing a piece of paper sticking out. Pulling it out she looks it over.

“Is this what I think it is!?” Korra looks at what she’s holding seeing her sonogram in being held in her face.

“Listen Kuvira, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I got her…pregnant. I think it’s best that-”

“That’s ok.”

“Wait what?”

“Look, I don’t know why but I can forgive your cheating as long as you never to it again. You’re an Alpha, it’s hard for you to resist Omegas, but these kids. Get rid of them.”

“What did you just say?”

“Get rid of the children and we will be together without problems.” Korra snarls at her, grabbing Kuvira by the front of her shirt.

“You need to get something straight, right fucking now. I will not “get rid” of them, and especially not, just because you want me to. They are here to stay like it or not, and this conversation makes what I’m about to say much easier. I am breaking up with you. Now, I am going to go and raise my children with their mother. I was sorry that I cheated on you and I was sorry about having to break up with you. I didn’t expect you to forgive me, and I didn’t want you to after what I did, I expected you to be mad. But those are my children! What gives you the right to say that to me, hell what gives you the right to say that to anyone?” Korra says snatching her wallet and picture from her, getting in her car. Korra slams the door shut, backing up and turning around stopping next to Kuvira, “if you ever come near my children or their mother, I will beat you within inches of your life.”

“Korra, wait!” Korra doesn’t stop to hear her as she drives away. _You will always be mine._ Kuvira thinks watching Korra’s car in the distance.

\------

Asami sits on Korra’s bed, which was quickly taken over to rebuild her nest, Asami couldn’t sleep well unless she was sleeping in it, Senna had a laugh when she saw Asami sneaking off with one of her blankets the other night. She looks over her blueprints for a robot she wants to build to help the fire department. It’ll be able to use every element to help them take care of fires no matter the size or the location of the fire. Korra’s father saw her working on them earlier and wants to help her spread the word about her creation and get grants when she’s finished, that way she doesn’t have to rely her father’s company to help her. Asami looks up hearing the door slam shut,

“Korra? What’s wrong.” Korra walks over, resting her head on Asami’s stomach.

“I went to go break up with Kuvira today,”

“You did!? What happened.”

“She said she’d forgive my cheating, and she was seriously trying to get me to stay for some reason. I was trying to tell her it’s not going to happen, and then she told me our relationship would be fine if we “got rid” of the children.”

“WHAT!?” Asami says with a growl, Omegas rarely growl, but when they do, you know they are pissed, mind the hands, they can easily bite them clean off. She places her hands over her stomach in a protecting matter. Korra wraps her arms around Asami.

“I would never let anyone take them from us. I swear if anyone tried they would think hell is a paradise.” Korra promised, kissing Asami’s neck calming her down.

“I know, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you deserved to be angry, I sure as hell am.”

“I’m just glad I can finally do this-” Asami says kissing Korra gently at first both melting into the kiss, before the kiss turns wild and passionate, Asami being the first to pull away, “-without feeling guilty.”

“I want you.” Korra growled biting Asami’s neck.

“I’m finally yours.” Asami say, when Korra kisses her stomach then her lips.

“Finally,” Korra says slowly taking Asami’s shirt off, swelling with pride at Asami’s cute baby bump. “And I’m yours.” They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening lost in each other, taking breaks for food, the bathroom or to “watch” a movie.

\--------

**-The next morning -**

Asami and Korra get dressed for the day and go downstairs for breakfast, Korra’s parents had some sort of inside joke or something, because they kept laughing, then laughing harder every time they asked what was funny. Korra’s father pats Korra hard on the back and ruffles her hair. Korra rolling her eyes left with Asami and hopped in her jeep taking them both to school.

“Hey Asami.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? We can go to the city, I mean if you’re not busy, which you could be, so I don’t want to take up your time-”

“I would love to, Korra!” Asami says smiling at her holding her hand.

“Awesome, I promise you’ll have a lot of fun!”

“I don’t doubt it” Asami says as they pull into the school. “Hey! There’s Opal and Bolin.”

Korra parks next to Bolin’s car, she gets out and goes to the other side of the door helping Asami out of the car. Once out she kisses Asami on the cheek and grabs her hand leading her to their friends.

“Hey guys!”

“Oh Korra, Korra, Korra. Sweet, Sweet Korra. I will have you know, that I came over yesterday to see how Asami was doing and I will have you know that your parents were waiting outside the house for you guys to stop fucking. You’re poor parents, although your dad was proud saying ‘That’s my girl!’” Opal says teasingly.

“So that’s what they were laughing about.” Asami laughs a bit, while Korra has her head in her hands taking time to punch Bolin in the arm for laughing harder than he needs to.

“You ran your parents out of their own house!” Bolin laughs

“Oh my god, shut up!” Korra says as Bolin wraps an arm around her.

“I have to get to class, I’ll see you guys later.” Asami says shaking her head. Opal, Bolin and Korra say their goodbyes as she heads out. Not even 10 feet away from where they were talking, Asami looks up only to bump into Kuvira, blocking her path.

“Uh, can I help you?” Asami says looking at Kuvira, who says nothing but throw a punch right at Asami’s head, which she easily dodges. This only angers Kuvira, she throws punch after punch, none of them hitting their mark.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” Asami hears Korra yell from behind her multiple footsteps charging, must belonging to her three friends. But Asami continues to dodge the attack, when there is a gap in the rhythm of Kuvira’s punches she takes a fighting stance spins around and kicks Kuvira hard in the chest, knocking her flat on her back. Soon she hears another set of footsteps running looking up seeing those belonged to Mako.

“Kuvira what are you doing? Are you alright Asami?”

“ASAMI!” Korra reaches her “Are you alright? Did she hurt you?” Korra says examining her closely.

“Korra, I’m fine.” Korra growls at Kuvira, but Asami puts her hand on Korra’s chest signaling her to back down, which she does. “Let’s go.” Before they can take a step Asami feels a hand around her wrist, she turns around, Kuvira has managed to regain herself.

“You planned this, you took her away from me.”

“What are you-” Suddenly Kuvira has brass knuckles connecting firmly into Asami’s stomach. She doubles over in intense pain, kneeling on the ground. Nothing can stop Korra now, she is seeing nothing but blotchy red and white mist fog her eye sight, embracing her instinctual side. Korra lets out, not a normal growl that all alphas are known for, but a full blown roar, fiercer than a tiger, and a rumble deeper than a lion. So powerful it made everyone, Alpha, Beta and Omega, within earshot drop to their knees or cower at the sheer power. Korra grabs Kuvira by the front of her shirt snarling, pulling her fist back punching her over and over again. She only gets a few hits in, enough to knock her unconscious, when Bolin finds his composure to pull her away. Korra turns facing her friend, grabbing Bolin by his collar.

“Korra, snap out of it, remember Asami, and your children. They need you Korra.” Bolin says cupping his friend’s face in his hands. Korra gasps shaking the anger from her head, dropping down to Asami scooping her up and running to her car. Bolin and Opal run after her and pile into Korra’s Jeep. Bolin sitting in the front, Korra in the driver seat, Asami laying across the back her head in Opal’s lap. Asami is holding her stomach moaning in pain. Hearing her in pain causing Korra’s anger to well up. The last thing she needed was walking her way.

“Is she alright? Is Asami alright.” Mako holds onto the door stopping Korra from getting her children and best friend help.

“Get. away. From. The. FUCKING. Car.”

“I just want-” Korra grabs Mako by the face and pushes him hard away from the door, she throws the car in reverse and speeds away, tires squealing and puffing smoke behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I went there! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry again about another super late chapter, I started summer classes so I have a lot on my plate. Please excuse my typos and any other problems, this is another quickly written chapter, and I only had time to read over it once, rather than my normal 4 haha.  
> Love you all, hope you like the chapter.

* * *

 

 

“Call my parents and Asami’s mom. Tell them what happened.” Korra says slamming the car in park, and tossing Opal her phone. Bolin and Korra jump out of the car, Korra going to get Asami while Bolin runs to the front door to get a wheelchair. They adjust Asami in the chair, Korra kisses Asami’s cheek wheeling her into the hospital and running up to the front desk.

“She’s been hit in the stomach, she’s pregnant, help!” The nurse pages the head OBGYN while a few nurses in the area check over Asami before the doctor arrives, and to Korra surprise:

“GRAN!”

“Korra? Asami? What happened?”

“She was hit hard in the stomach.” Katara puts her stethoscope to Asami’s stomach.

“One heartbeat is faint... I can’t find the other one. Take her to the ER, Now!” Katara says to the nurses.

“What!? Will they be ok? Wait I have to come with them!”

“Korra please, you need to stay here, I promise I will do my best for them, have you called your parents? And Asami’s?” Korra nods. “You have to be here to tell them what happened. Alright?”

“...Alright.” Korra sighs.

“You’re friends are here with you, it’ll be ok Korra.” Korra sits in the waiting room, head in her hands praying to anything and everything that all three of them will be ok. The waiting room doesn’t help, the bland white walls with a pale blue strip running through it, the worn light brown coffee tables with baby magazines littering it, and the phones ringing constantly are increasing Korra’s anxiety. Opal and Bolin sit on either side of her holding her tightly in a small group hug they held her for about 45 minutes before Korra’s parents showed up.

“Oh Korra.”

“Hey mom, Gran is in there with her.” Korra looks up as her mom hugs her tightly.

“It’ll be ok, she will make sure of it.”

“I know.”

They sit there for two hours not moving, not talking, everyone on the edge of their seats. When they hear a pair of heels quickly coming their way.

“Korra! Korra, what happened!?” Yasuko comes up to them, Korra stands and motions to another other waiting room a bit down the hall, where they can talk privately.

“- and now Asami is badly hurt, I don’t even know how our kids are doing.”

“Brass knuckles!? Is that the girl you were seeing that did this?”

“Yes I broke up with her and she took it out on Asami. All of this is my fault, I wasn’t able to protect them.” Asami’s mom hugs her tightly, tearing up.

 “Hon, it isn’t your fault. I know my daughter, she’s a fighter.” Korra nods in agreement.

“Where’s Hiroshi?” Korra finally asks, Yasuko rolls her eyes.

“He wouldn’t even listen to what I had to say, so he doesn’t know about Asami and I didn’t have time to deal with him so I rushed over here. When I hear more about Asami I will send him a message.” Korra sighs and shakes her head at the disappointing information.

Korra and Asami’s mom rejoin the others, another 2 hours tick by slow and painfully. Finally Katara walks over to the group, still in her surgical garb.

“Well?!” Korra demands seeing a sorrowful look cross Katara’s face.

“They are all alive.” They all release the breath they were holding, “However.”

“Uh oh.” Bolin says nervously.

“Asami was in worse condition than expected. The blow to her stomach caused a tear in her stomach and diaphragm as well as to the uterine wall. Asami was bleeding internally which caused some damage. There is a chance she will not wake up, however there is a very, very small chance of that happening. Thankfully you got her here with minutes to spare.”

“Oh my god.” Yasuko covers her mouth, Korra’s mom walks over patting Yasuko’s back.

“When can I see her?”

“You can go see her now, we’ve finished with the surgery. However, she is in a medically induced coma.” Katara says leading the group to Asami’s room. “Before I let you in, I want to prepare you for what you’re about to see. Asami couldn’t breathe on her own due to the damage her diaphragm suffered, so we had to feed a tube into her lungs so she can breathe.” They all nod, Katara enters the room and stands next to Asami as the rest trickle in.

The room is white, too white. It’s almost like entering heaven or something but instead of relief Korra feels dread. There is a large open window, allowing in a soft audible breeze, slightly covering up the soft rhythm of the heart monitor. Korra finally wills herself to look at the white bed where Asami is lying under a thin white blanket, with a medium sized tube leading from her mouth held by medical tape. Korra walks over to Asami, kissing her stomach and then her cheek, grabbing her hand gingerly almost afraid she’s break her. Asami looked so pale, she has dark circles under her eyes. Such a strong woman looking so frail, to Korra is absolutely heart breaking. Asami’s mother walks over to the other side of Asami kissing her forehead before releasing every tear she held back. Korra’s mom and dad walk her out of the room, with Bolin and Opal following close behind after giving Asami some encouraging words.

“Asami, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I need you. I need you to come back to me. I need you by my side to raise our children, I need my best friend back. But most of all I need you because I love you, and I don’t want to spend another moment without you. I was foolish for not seeing it sooner, but you are my rock, my happiness, my everything. I can’t breathe without you, I can’t laugh or smile without you, I can’t live without you. So please, please come back to me. I love you, I love you, Asami, I love you.” Korra says kissing each one of Asami’s fingers, placing them on her cheek, like Asami usually does to comfort her. She sits there in ear ringing silence for some time before tucking the covers in tighter around her. She kisses Asami’s unresponsive lips, then her stomach murmuring her love to her children before leaving to meet up with everyone in the waiting room.

“HEY!” A yell assaults Korra’s ears when she enters the waiting room.

“What Mako.” Korra says tiredly.

“Is she alright!? What’s going on!?”

“She’ll be fine. Please stop yelling.” Korra says keeping her answers short.

“Yeah bro, no thanks to you holding us up, she could lose her children!”

“Wait what?”

“Goddamn it Bolin” Opal says smacking his arm.

“Ow! I thought he knew! I’m sorry!”

“Are you telling me she’s pregnant!?”

“Mako, yes she is, when Kuvira punched her it tore her stomach, diaphragm, and uterus. She started to bleed internally.” Korra says getting annoyed.

“But Asami and I didn’t have sex, I would remember, unless I was really drunk.”

“Mako they’re mine.”

“WHAT!?” Mako grabs Korra by her shirt and slams her into the wall, but Korra makes no effort to fight back. “You owe me an explanation!”

“Bro now isn’t the time!” Bolin says grabbing Mako’s arm.

“Yes now is the time, she stole my girlfriend and impregnated her with her bastard children!” Korra can take any insult about her but anyone insults or fucks with her kids, no mercy or forgiveness will be found. Korra growls violently, drowning out their friends’ cries for Mako to let Korra go. Korra roars in Mako’s face throwing him into the coffee table. Just like before everyone is disoriented by Korra’s roar, even her father who is an Alpha took some steps back in shock. While everyone around is coming to their senses Korra gives Mako the same treatment she had done before with Kuvira. Korra drops Mako to the ground and kicks him repeatedly. Finally Bolin grabs her trying to hold her back like last time, this time he can barely keep her from killing him, but Korra easily manages to throw him off of her. It takes both Bolin and Tonraq to get her off of him. Tonraq holds her up in a back breaking hug, she continues to growl and snap in Mako’s direction.

“Korra!!” Korra stops upon hearing Senna’s stern voice. Tonraq puts her in a chair far away from Mako as possible. Senna kneels down in front of Korra, they say nothing, just make eye contact. All of Korra’s bottled up fear, sadness and anger comes pouring out she pulls her mother into a hug and finally starts to cry. “What do I do, mom? What can I-” Korra says getting choked up punching a hole in the wall behind her. Her mom shushes her comfortingly, rocking her.

“She will be alright, the kids are strong, they will make it through this and so will you. I know you are scared. It’s okay to be, because your family and friends are here with you Korra.” Senna, Opal and Yasuko all wrap their arms around Korra, refusing to let go.

 “Nurse, a little help here?” Tonraq says picking up Mako, “Bolin help me with your brother here. Good thing we are in a hospital.” Tonraq says making Bolin chuckle a bit, as they place Mako on a gurney to be admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I will probably get comments saying I'm resolving this too fast, but I want this story to kind of be "slice of life-ish" Regardless, I hope you liked it and I hope to get another chapter out soon, it's already written just needs to be edited!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! here's another one! This doesn't really advance the plot too much, but hope you like it! Please excuse any errors.

* * *

 

“Hiroshi! She’s in the hospital. Yes, I was trying to tell you that days ago you idiot! Come down here now.” Yasuko hangs up clearly angry walking back into Asami’s room, where they relocated to. It’s been a week since everything blew up. Mako is in a room down the hall still recovering, Bolin gives Korra updates on him every so often. After Korra calmed down a day later, she felt a fraction of remorse for her ‘on the fence friend,’ after hearing about his broken nose, cheek, jaw and ribs. Korra isn’t a violent person, but everything she has gone through had gotten to her, yet she can’t help but feel sorry for him. She understands that people say the worst things when they are angry, but that was a low blow on Mako’s part. Although she feels sorry for beating the shit out of him she is glad she did and has no plans on apologizing or forgiving him. Korra and Yasuko for the past week refused to leave Asami’s side other than to get food, a shower and clean clothes. The others stopped in ever day for an hour or so, but they practically lived by Asami's side. Thankfully by the end of the week Asami was well enough to breathe on her own again, so they removed the tube and IVs.

Korra takes a long overdue nap in her chair next to Asami’s bed, still mumbling “I love yous” to her little family in her sleep.

“K-” Korra feels her “pillow” shift under her she stirs at the sound of her name, “Korra”.

“Asami! You’re awake, finally!” Korra says peppering her face with kisses causing Asami to chuckling weakly. “One sec.” Korra runs out of the room, returning shorty with Asami’s mom and Katara.

“Sweetie you’re awake!”

“Hey mom.” Asami says with a scratchy voice. Korra hands her a glass of water to help her speak.

“Thank you,” She clears her throat.

“How do you feel?”

“Sore, tired.”

“It should get better soon. There are things I need to discuss with you both as soon as you feel better.” Katara says giving Asami a check-up.

“I’m ready now.”

“Are you sure Asami?”

“Yes.” Katara studies her for a second before nodding.

“Your stomach lining and your uterine wall tore from the blow you received. You and your children were in immediate danger.”

“Are they ok!?”

“Yes,” Katara pats her hand, “don’t worry they will be fine. However, one or both may be born with a birth defect. It could be huge or very small, however, we won’t know until they are born”

“That’s alright, we will love them regardless, but I want Kuvira behind bars.” Korra says, Asami takes her hand comforting her before she could get angry.

“I will put you on medicine and antibiotics to help keep you and the young ones healthy, but other than that you all should be very healthy soon.”

“I’m so relieved.” Yasuko says with a smile.

“I will check on you again later, but until then it seems you are in good hands.” Katara says taking her leave smiling at their thanks. Korra pulls her in for a big hug thanking her again for everything she’s done to keep them alive, before returning to Asami’s side.

“You must be hungry huh?” Asami nods, “I’ll go get something for you!” Korra runs out of the room leaving to get food.

“She’s such a sweet Alpha.” Yasuko says smiling.

“She really is.”

“If I was a few years younger.”

“Mom. Ew.” Asami says laughing with her mother. They talk for some time like they had before about what she wanted to do when she could leave.

“Asami! There you are, you’re ok!”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Asami says furrowing her brow at the sight of her father.

“My daughter was seriously injured! I had to see you.”

“No you didn’t. I want nothing to do with you, you can leave.”

“Asami, I know you don’t want to see me. I wanted to apologize for my stubbornness, for acting like an idiot. I accept anyone you want to be with and I want to be in these kids’ lives. I’m sincerely sorry. I was foolish, I know I was wrong and that’s why I came over here. To not only see if you were ok, but to ask for your forgiveness.”

“I don’t care.”

“Asami.”

“NO!” Asami shouts her anger causing her heart monitor to go crazy. She grabs at her side in pain, just as the door flings open. Korra sets the food on a chair, running over cradling Asami. Korra feels something wet on her palm moving it in her line of sight she sees the warm red liquid coat her fingers.

“Asami!” Hiroshi says stepping closer in concern over her daughter. Korra turns and snaps at him growling loudly.

“Get out.” Korra says through her teeth.

“That is my daughter!”

“I said get out!” Korra’s growls getting louder, her hostile scent filling the room. Korra hits a button on the wall, a nurse runs in the room as Hiroshi walks out in defeat. The nurse kicks Korra and Asami’s mom out of the room until Asami is back in the clear.

“I think it was too soon for them to see each other.” Korra says washing her hands in the sink next to Asami’s room in the hall.

“You’re right… I was worried I wouldn’t get my daughter back and told him to come here.”

“I understand, I would do the same in your shoes.”

“I’m glad she has you, Korra. You two are perfect for each other.”

“I’m glad to have your support.”

“Of course Korra, I consider you apart of the family.” Korra smiles hugging Yasuko tightly.

 “You two may come back in it’s nothing to worry about. She just tore her stitches. Please make sure she doesn’t exert herself anymore.” The nurse says leaving the two alone with Asami again.

“The nurse said not to exert yourself, so no more getting angry ok?” Korra says kissing Asami’s lips softly. Asami initially surprised, but welcomes the kiss happily.

“Oh, sorry.” Korra says shyly scratching the back of her head. Asami grabs the front of Korra’s shirt kissing her again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“I think I’ll give you two the room.” Yasuko says with a teasing smile.

“Sorry mom.”

“Asami, I’m really sorry for everything that’s happened. I’m so sorry.”

“Korra, it is not your fault, I know you’re going to beat yourself up about it, and before you do, don’t.” Asami cups Korra’s face kissing her nose. “You know, I heard you a few days ago.”

“Huh?”

“I heard you tell me you love me.” Asami gives Korra a sly smile

“What!? Uh, I- uh”

“Shh, Korra. I love you too.”

“You do!? WOO!” Korra throws both fists I the air in excitement. “As soon as you’re out of here, I want to take you on a date?”

“I would love too!”

“You’ll love it, I promise!”

 “I know I will.” Asami stayed in the hospital for a week longer before she was released. She felt better than ever. The children were strong and healthy again, so was she, Korra was finally going to be hers and Kuvira will have some fines to pay, as well as being watch closely by the cops. As soon as the RCPD (Republic City Police Department), heard her was awake, they came to question both Korra and Asami having already questioned Bolin and Opal. Asami felt like Kuvira has punished herself enough, and Asami made sure with a few favors that she doesn’t go to jail but have to pay a fine toward the medical bills and extra to give money to her children toward college, or whatever they want to do with the money, along with house arrest. Korra wanted something worse, but Asami was surprisingly more forgiving.  All things said and done, things were finally looking up, and Asami was looking happier and a bit rounder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry for the wait, I haven't had a moment to myself in weeks. I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please excuse any mistakes, love you guys!
> 
> WARNING: SUPER SEXUAL SCENES (like its embarrassing that I actually wrote this, but we all deserve this chapter! lol)

* * *

 

“Asami- are- you sure-” Korra says between kisses.

“Korra we haven’t had sex in a month, I am completely healed. If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll fuck you.”

“Oh!” Korra says with a teasing smirk liking Asami’s proposal either way. They back into Korra’s house refusing to break the delicious contact between their lips, luckily it’s date night for Korra’s parents, that means they will have an empty house to themselves. Korra and Asami stop at the stairs their clothes trailing a path behind them.

“We need to go upstairs.”

“Too far.” Asami pushes Korra down on the step so that she is sitting on one Asami gives Korra one last kiss turning her back to Korra, quickly slipping her deep into her warmth. They both moan loudly at the abrupt contact.

 Korra tries to start a slow pace, but Asami is too eager to have Korra fuck her until she can’t walk or see straight. Asami speeds up their pace, nails dragging, leaving scratches up Korra’s thighs, the sting mixing with the pleasure drives Korra insane. Korra leans back on the step behind her, propping herself up on her elbows. Korra thrusts as hard as she can into Asami drawing every giddy moan from their mouths. Korra’s pace comes in shallower, quick thrusts as she nears her climax. Asami throws her head back holding onto the railing with both hands for dear life, choking on her long moans

“Ah fuuck.” Korra moans gripping Asami’s waist tightly as she unloads into her. Asami gasp a choked breath as raw pleasure washes over her. They sit for a second, Asami turns to face her Alpha kissing her deeply again. Korra picks her up and carries her to their shared room, setting her gently on the bed.

Korra lays on her side wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist nuzzling into the back of Asami’s neck. Korra lifts Asami’s knee, foot flat on the bed, running her hand over her stomach and chest. Korra gently slides her pulsing member deep inside her Omega’s warmth, both groaning at the contact. This being one of the position allowing the most comfort for Asami, keeping her stomach from having any pressure on it. Korra bites Asami’s shoulder, holding on as she pounds away into Asami. Korra turns Asami on her back continuing her steady rhythm. Asami’s moans get louder as Korra again skillfully brushes against a certain spot she’s craved for Korra to reach.

“Oh fuck Korra.” Korra growls picking up her pace, thrusting harder into her. Asami’s moans turning into whimpers as she steadily reaches her climax. A few more thrusts and Korra releases inside of her again. She leans in capturing Asami in a deep kiss.

“I love you Korra.” 

“I love you too Asami.” Korra says lying beside Asami again, pulling her in and holding her tightly.

\---

“Korra, we have to get up, we have exams in an hour.” Asami says trying to pull the covers off of Korra.

“Fuck exams.” Asami sighs, leaning into her ear.

“I won’t go on that date with you if you don’t get out of bed.” Korra groans turning over. “And no more sex.”

Korra throws off they covers, muttering a “fine, you win.” Asami kisses her cheek going to put her makeup on. Korra returns after her showering and putting on some clothes to sit next to Asami. Lately Korra has taken to talking to their kids every morning like clockwork, so they get used to her voice. It always seemed to calm them down when they wear their mother out from all the kicking. When Asami is done, they grab their bags and head to Korra’s car.

“I’m glad they allowed us to take our exams this week.” Korra says helping Asami to Korra’s car.

“We probably would have failed all of our classes, since school is out on break.” Before Korra can respond, Asami’s phone starts to ring.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asks noticing Asami’s slight scowl.

“My father texted me asking if he can take the two of us to dinner, along with my mom.”

“Why?”

“Probably wants me to understand his bullshit.”

“… Hmm, maybe we should go?”

“Korra, hell no.”

“Let’s hear the man out, we should see if he’s come to his senses. If he is just planning to push his bullshit on you, we can leave, ok?”

“Fine.” Asami sighs.

The ride to the school was quick, and uneventful, they take their exams quickly in the same room, luckily with Pema, their parenthood professor. They rush through the exam, both nervous about the dinner.

\---

“How was it?”

“Alright, glad to be done, yours?”

“Same.” Asami says, her normal confidence replaced with irritation. Korra lifts her chin, kissing her softly.

“Hey, let me take you out.” Asami smiles.

“Where?”

“You’ll see.” Korra says leading her to the car. They drive for an hour, Asami’s mind focused on Korra’s terrible but cute singing. Korra finally throws the car in park, they’ve arrived at a small lake, with a beach, a thick cover of trees surrounding them. Easily hiding the lake unless you follow a specific path to get to it.

“Our old hiding spot! Korra this was a great idea.”

“I know right, I’m the best!”

“Yes, you are.” Asami says kissing her on the cheek, they take off their shoes and socks and walk through the warm sand, dipping their feet in the cold water. They talk for hours, about everything and nothing, about the past, present and their future, just like they did when they were kids. Taking comfort in each other’s scent, sneaking peaks at each other, and stealing kisses. The perfect start to a, no doubt, perfect summer.

“It’s almost time to head back.” Asami says glancing at her phone her smile faltering slightly. They spent the entire day at their secret beach before it was time to head back home, to get ready for the dinner. They walk hand and hand towards Korra’s jeep, when Korra stops them.

“Asami, before we go to dinner, I just wanted to say, ever since I first met you, my life has been perfect. And I have you to thank for that. You mean so much to me it’s insane. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life. When I think about all the times I’ve been the happiest, you were always by my side. I can’t live without you, and I could never love anyone as strongly and as intensely as I do you and it’s terrifying, and amazing at the same time.” Korra drops to one knee. “I know we haven’t been dating long, but we have been together since the beginning, and ever since then, I’ve loved you with everything I am. I want to spend my every days with you. I love you so much Asami.” Korra pulls a small purple velvet box out of her pocket, and opens it. Inside is a stunning white gold ring, with a peridot gem in the center with accenting blue topaz gems, no doubt a tribute to their eye colors.

“Will you marry me?” Asami can barely think, before the tears come pouring out.

“Yes! Yes.” Asami says throwing her arms around Korra’s neck peppering kisses all over her face. Korra chuckles taking Asami’s hand and gently placing the ring on her finger.

“I promise to love you and our children for as long as I live, and even past that.” Korra says wiping away Asami’s tears, Korra’s starting to pick with her own.

“I love you Korra.”

“I love you too Asami, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea that happened.
> 
> Here's the ring:  
> http://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/elizabeth-ring/round-peridot-14k-white-gold-ring-with-london-blue-topaz-and-diamond/1295c0
> 
> I know I'm corny, but I hope you guys liked the chapter and look forward to another chapter hopefully soon, same for my other story for those of you who've read that. For those of you that prefer a lighter tone like this one, I do have another story I'm starting after this is over. Don't ask me why I'm giving myself more work to do but I want to so yea, ignore my rambling. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't realize how long its been since the last chapter. I'm so sorry about that. I am going on vacation and I do have other chapters done but there's not enough time to post them tonight, I have to get to the airport in 4 hours! So as soon as I'm back I'll have 2 chapters ready. Please excuse any typos, errors and the short chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 

They drive in a comfortable silence, Asami never taking her eyes off of her ring. They return to Korra’s house, to let her parents know the good news, and to get ready for the dinner.

“You're back! How’d the exams go?” Senna asks.

“They went well, but more importantly, mom, dad, we have some good news.” Korra starts taking Asami’s hand, proudly presenting the ring.

“OH! I can’t believe it! How’d she do it? Tell me everything.” Senna squeals pulling Asami into a hug, while Korra is being crushed in her father’s best bear hug. 

“I’m so proud of you Korra. We both are.” Tonraq says getting teary eyed.

“Dad, it’s ok.” Korra strains with a chuckle, trying to breathe.

“I’m good, I’m good.” He says putting her down to hug Asami. They sit in the living room and tell every detail about how Korra proposed.

“Korra, when did you get the ring? It’s beautiful.” Senna asks in awe.

“I’ve had it for quite some time. I went to get it a couple of weeks, after Asami woke up. She was still in the hospital and after everything that happened, I knew it was time. So, I asked Gran to help me pick out the best ring. It took the whole day, but we finally found the perfect ring.” 

“Korra you softy.” Tonraq chuckles. 

“Says the one who cried a second ago.”

“I never cry!” Tonraq says puffing out his chest. 

“Yeah, sure dad.” Korra laughs looking at her phone. “We need to get ready for dinner with Asami’s parents.”

“Oh? Good Luck, tell Yasuko I said ‘hello and to stop by soon’.” Senna says as they head up to get changed.

 

\---

 

They arrive outside the restaurant, of course Hiroshi would pick the most extravagant restaurant in the city, and of course it has a dress code. Korra decided on white oxfords, black skinny dress pants, a dark blue button up and a deep red bow tie. While Asami wore one of her favorite dark red gowns to match Korra's accent color.  Yasuko is waiting for them outside in a long black gown similar to Asami's. 

“How are you girls? Ready to go in?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Asami says unimpressed. 

They walk in and head to a table all the way in the back. 

"Korra, Asami it's good to see you both again." Hiroshi pats them both on the shoulder nervously, knowing that being affectionate won't get mutual results. Which is smart because Asami is clearly on edge. They sit and order their food in an awkward silence, Korra grabs Asami's hand trying to comfort her as best as she can.

"So, how is everything going?" Hiroshi tries to make small talk.

"Get to it." Asami says.

"Asami" her mother groans, understanding her reasons for the attitude, and Hiroshi deserves it, but doesn’t want to make a scene in the restaurant. It’s the only place to get the best lava cakes.

"No, it's alright I deserve it." 

"Asami I want to apologize to you, to all of you for my behavior. I never told you about my father. He used to criticize everything I did. Nothing was good enough for him, I had to be perfect and I had to be the best. He was a horrible man, and I never wanted to become like him. I promised my family, and myself I would never end up like that. And what do I do? Exactly what he did. I didn't realize how much I was like him until it was too late and I lost you in the process. I almost lost the love of my life as well. When I really reflected on your decisions, they were actually wonderful. Sure you are younger than preferred to have a child but that doesn't mean anything. You will be a wonderful mother. You deserve much better than what I’ve given you . And I know I said you couldn't run the company and it wasn't that I didn't have faith in you it’s just if I give it to you, then my time will be done. I'm not ready yet, and I should’ve went about it another way, instead of how my father would have handled it. I'm so sorry Asami, so incredibly sorry for my behavior. I just want you back in my life, and I really want grandchildren. And who better to have them with than Korra. She is a capable, strong, smart and a brave Alpha, and I wouldn't have any other person to be your mate. And Korra I also want to apologize for taking away your sponsorship, you earned that and it was wrong to take it away because I was mad and I regret giving you a negative view of myself."

"Thanks for that." Korra nods and shakes his hand. Asami however stays quiet for a while. 

"Asami?" Yasuko tries to get her attention. "How do you feel about all of this?"

"I want to thank you as well for saying all of that, and I will try to forgive you, you can imagine it'll take a while."

"I know I'm sorry, but can I ask, how can you forgive the woman that tried to kill your children and you can't forgive me like you did her? I’m not expecting the same treatment, I am just curious." At the mention of Kuvira, Asami got a deadly look in her eyes that even made Korra shift uncomfortably. 

"First of all don't mention her to me again and second we are talking about you not her." Asami’s father raises his hands in a defensive manner. 

"Alright, alright. I apologize, let's work on us?" 

"Ok." Asami nods with a small smile quick to show, one her father returns. 

"Also we have something to tell you."

"Korra asked me to marry her!" 

"Finally!!!" Yasuko walks around the table pulling them both in a hug. Hiroshi also congratulated them both, hugging Korra and patting Asami's shoulder unsure if a hug is too much, but Asami pulls him in. To which he relaxes giving off a quiet purr, only Asami was able to catch. 

"Oh great the food's here!" Yasuko says as they take their seats.

"Thank god." Korra perks up, finally grateful for the comfort of food. 

\---

Korra and Asami drive back home feeling a little lighter than before. 

"So, that went well."

"It did." Asami chuckles. 

"Yeah, and we didn't-" Korra stops talking looking intently in a spot a ways down the road. 

“What the hell is that?” Korra asks pulling over on the side of the road to investigate. "It looks like a person." 

Korra looks over at Asami who tries to see what it is, then suddenly looks like she saw a ghost.

"I don't know it's probably nothing." 

Korra looks at her suspiciously, moving to get out of the car. 

“Korra, let’s just go.”

“No Asami, you know I can’t just leave someone who looks like they need help.”

“Kor-” Asami tries to call Korra back, but she is already out of the car and running over to the slumped figure. Korra reaches down holding on to the person’s shoulder, causing the person to jump and scramble backwards. Korra gets a better view of the person's face. The shock and disappointment that crosses Korra’s face is just too much to handle. Asami can’t meet her eyes, knowing Korra sees her guilt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, cliffhangers. I know I'm an ass but you know I had to! Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, I know. I will have more as soon as I am done moving back to school. Please excuse any typos or any other errors. Enjoy!

* * *

 

“Kuvira,” Korra grabs her pulling her close. She has bruises on her arms and her face, a split lip, and healed burns. She has been beaten and tortured. “What happened to you?”

“What do you care?” She growls pushing her away.

“You know I care about you.”

“You beat me up.”

“I know and I’m sorry. It was an instinct to protect them, and it went too far. Please let me get you help.”

“Fuck you Korra.”

“Please Kuvira.” Kuvira did have time to answer, she passes out slumping against Korra. Who picked her up, laying her across the back seat.

“Kor-” Korra holds up her hand. She puts the car in drive, heading towards the hospital. Korra takes her inside and gets her checked in for attention. She heads back to the car giving them Korra’s number and one of Kuvira’s cousin’s number. Korra sits in silence before starting the car again.

“I must say I am shocked and mad at what you did. And don’t deny it, I know you did this. But I can’t be hypocritical, I’ve basically done what you’ve done, but kidnapping? Torture? You could go to jail! It’s horrible to do that to a person.”

“You’re lecturing me? You didn’t care she was gone, you didn’t even notice! I have always forgiven anything you’ve done, and the first time I do something you criticize me.”

“But Asami, why’d you kidnap her!? I thought you let her go.”

“BECAUSE SHE ALMOST KILLED OUR CHILDREN!! They almost died Korra, ever since I woke up all I wanted was revenge and to make sure it never happens again. I couldn’t think about anything else. I wanted to protect them.” Asami snarles. “They are MINE and I will never let that happen again. So I had thugs kidnap her and I tortured her. When it was over I immediately regretted doing that to her, and yet part of me didn’t give a fuck because I am a mother. I will do anything and everything for them. Like hell I would let her go. I almost lost them Korra…” Asami starts crying.

 “You’re right. I’m sorry if our roles were switched I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Do you still want to marry me?”

“Do you even have to ask that?” Korra kisses her softly.

“She will probably press charges.”

“We should talk to her.”

“I won’t apologize.”

“Ok.” Korra sighs

\---

-2 weeks later-

They arrive at the hospital, Korra got a call earlier today, saying she is feeling better.  They arrive at her room, Asami waits in the hall, while Korra goes in.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Kuvira’s voice was hoarse.

“I wanted to know if Asami and I could talk to you.”

“You can. Not her.”

“Ok then, will you be pressing charges?”

“She kidnapped me. Of course I am.”

“Do you know why she did it?”

“I don’t care.” Korra now annoyed turned to leave the room, if she wasn’t even going to listen. “Wait. I won’t press charges if you do something for me.”

“What?”

“Give me what you gave her.”

“…huh?”

“I still love you. Sleep with me.”

“WHAT!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, I love drama! This story has two or three more major points before its over, which is why this is short so I can set everything up. Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story and forgave my lateness. Also I may change this chapter up a bit, I'm not too happy with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry I've been away. I've had the shittiest year imaginable and to make it worse my computer annihilated itself and I lost all of my work, so I was just in fuck it mode all year. BUT I'M BACK BITCHES! lol I have a job now so updating won't be on a schedule, but I will be updating! Thanks for hanging in there, I promised I'd finish all my fics and I will. I also have new fics in mind too. Also the chapters will be a bit short, it's just easier for me to write them when they are shorter. Ok, enough about me!

* * *

 

**\- 6 months later-**

 

"Push babe! They are coming out!" Korra says with excited pheromones in the air mixed with the focused scents coming from the beta nurses and from Katara. The room is bleach white, and smells softly of cleaning products and clean blankets. Korra is standing next to her wife in a smock and mask, keeping the area clean. Asami breathing through the pain of her contractions, she tries to maintain a grip over the pain of pushing out twins by using Korra's fingers as an anchor.

"Korra you bastard, you did this to me! See if you ever touch me again!" Asami yells over at her mate.

"I know baby, never again, I love you, keep pushing!" Korra laughs a little.

"The baby is crowning Asami, we need a big push, honey." Katara says calmly. Asami with all her might pushes perfectly with her contraction to push out the first of the twins. "Oh! they are both coming out right behind each other." Katara smiles at the oddity. The first twin is holding on tightly to the others hand. On first glance it looked like a problem, but the second left easier than the first.

"Korra, come cut their chords." Katara says handing her a pair if surgical scissors. Cutting the chords the nurses work quickly to clean the babies and get them crying. The second twin starts wailing as soon as the cold air touches his skin, however the first takes a little convincing. After a little prick with a pin the first twin finally cries. Allowing everyone to breath a sigh of relief. Katara cleans the babies off and gently places both in Korra's arms.

"Here are your little girls, you're a sire Korra. I'm so proud of you." The confirmation from Katara and the beauty of her daughters leave tears streaking her cheeks. Korra can't contain it anymore and lets a wonderful purr pour from her chest as she nuzzles both of her girls.

"Korra... how are they? Are they alright?" Asami asks weakly.

"Yes Asami, they are perfect." Korra says bring their daughters close so Asami can hold them. Korra feeling slight dread at having to put her babies down, but happy knowing their are safe in the arms of their Omega mother. Katara comes back over to the couple after setting up the bassinets in the nursery for the twins.

"It's time to give them a check up in the nursery, and then they will be returned to you. Afterwards you can bring in the family."

"Thank you so much Gran" Korra says handing over her twins, putting her faith in her gran to take care of them.

 

**-1 hour later-**

 

Katara knocks on the door to the room of her granddaughter and her wife. She stands close to Korra, who sits on the bed with Asami, the smock discarded on the floor, knowing shes relieved to get rid of it.

"So we have finished the check up and they are in excellent heath... however."

"However!?" Korra and Asami chimed in together, their scents start to smell nervous.

 

\-----

**-6 months earlier-**

 

"Bo' what am I going to do?" Korra says rubbing her temples to the point it could leave a mark. Korra had Bolin meet her at the park, where she needed to vent about everything shes been holding onto for the past 3 months.

"Well you're a lawyer aren't you? Lawyer it out!" Bolin says slapping Korra's shoulder.

"I'm not a lawyer yet Bo' I don't know shit."

"Korra, you know that's crap. You're at the top of our class in all of the political department. Just think it through." Bolin says grabbing Korra's hands so she has to face him. "Think, there's a whole amendment on Omegas, and Pregnant Omegas, which I know you studied until your eyes fell out when Asami told you she was pregnant." Korra lets out a big sigh.

"Alright, The law states that...Omegas are few and precious and in their right to take whatever means necessary to protect their litter and themselves. Murder however isn't acceptable unless proven in self-defense-"

"And she's alive so no worries there."

"Yea..."

"She can't do anything to you guys, you, Asami and your litter are safe." Bolin says throwing his arms in the air.

"Love you Bo'" Korra grabs him and pulls him into a bear hug. Korra jumps up and starts running to her jeep.

"Where are you going?" Bo' calls after her laughing.

"To tell Kuvira where to stick it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just a slice of life chapter, it doesn't really further the plot too much. Please ignore any mistakes!

  
Korra ran up to the large metallic home, to the large metal door, and rang the door bell. After some shuffling and thumping, the door opened slowly to reveal a bruised Kuvira standing there. The swelling went down but the bruising is still slightly noticeable. Kuvira shifts completely to Korra's view where she sees her leaning on a black cane.

  
"How are you, Kuvira?" Korra decides to speak first, she can't help it, its in her genes to care.

  
"I'm fine." Kuvira's voice is weak and shaky. "What is your answer?"

  
"Kuv, you know my answer. And I know you know that taking this to court will do nothing. I love you, but not like I used to. I promise to be your friend if that is a bridge we cross again, but you have to let me go. Please...let me go." Korra looks in her tired eyes, watching as she draws in a deep breath and holding it for a moment before letting it go. Kuvira walks back into the house and turns to look at Korra one more time.

  
"Ok." Kuvira says as quietly as she shut the door. A soft click. Korra lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Korra lets out a sad little whine before hopping in her jeep, driving to her home to be with her fiancee. That's the one good thing Korra thinks about today, that she doesn't have anything left to get in the way between her and starting her family. She can finally start getting her life in motion. She can finally train intensely for BOA, she can buy a house, she can marry Asami and finally, finally have her pups with the love of her life.

  
\---

  
Asami wakes to a soft purring and a refreshing scent wrapping around her like a blanket. Asami takes comfort in the warm strong hand rubbing small circles across her swollen belly.

  
"Hello my love." Asami says turning to face her favorite Alpha.

  
"Hi Asami, have a nice nap?" Korra says kissing across her jaw.

  
"It would've been better if you were here."

  
"I know, I had a few things to take care of."

  
"Like what?"

  
"I had to make sure Kuvira wouldn't cause us trouble." Asami tenses at the sound of her name, to which Korra nuzzles under her jaw in comfort. "Don't worry baby, I took care of it. We can finally relax and start planning our lives."

  
"Finally. Thank you, Korra." Asami purrs, knowing her Alpha will always be there to take care of her and their pups.

  
\----

  
Later in the evening Asami's mother showed up for dinner, wanting to bond with the newest members of her family.

  
"Yasuko! Come in!" Senna jumps in the arms of her friend, Tonraq behind her to get his turn to scoop her up in a hug. Senna leads Yasuko into the dining room to sit at the table while Korra and Asami bring out the wine and dinner. "I am so glad you were a constant support for Asami. I can't imagine her losing your support along with her father's."

  
"Oh, Senna. I'm just so thankful Asami had you, Tonraq and Korra when I couldn't be there for her." Senna smiles, grabbing Yasuko's hands in hers.

  
"We are family now, we have to stick together!"

  
"Mom!" Asami runs, more like quickly wobbles over to her mom and gives her a hug.

  
"Hello sweetie! Look at those pups grow! I can already tell they will be strong."

  
"They sure have their sire's genes." Asami laughs as Korra and Tonraq puff out their chests in pride.

  
"Yes they do!" Korra says proudly sitting down the plates and bowls of different meats, stews and vegetables native to Korra's homeland. "And now they need to eat their fill, gotta make sure they keep growing strong!" Korra says setting special bowls of cooked seasoned seal meat, cubed beef stew, and dried deer jerky stew in front of Asami. Asami thanks Korra and gives her a kiss before digging in along with the others. Throughout the house laughing and the telling any and every story about Korra and Asami's childhood to Senna, Tonraq and Yasuko's upbringing can be heard. After some desserts and more wine, and Asami's grape juice, they all convene in the family room.

  
"So have you two decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Yasuko asks.

  
"Not yet, some time before the pups are born I hope!" Korra says with Asami's agreement.

  
"I would like to pay for everything if that is alright!" Yasuko says putting down her glass.

  
"Oh, we couldn't ask that of you! Let us help."

  
"Nope, please after all that you were put through, I need to make up for this, so does your father." Korra is the first to get up and hug Yasuko starting the family group hug.

  
"This will be a wonderful adventure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
